Tea time in London
by Syriel
Summary: "Tout tourne autour du thé." Une robe sanglante, un bijou disparu... À travers Londres, Sherlock se lance sur les traces de Moriarty, secondé par John. Et si cette traque leur en révélait bien plus sur eux-mêmes? Slash, énigmes et action.  SherlockXJohn
1. Préenquête: On est en rade

**Bonjour!**

Voici le début d'une sombre histoire de vol de bijou... C'est ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock, mais j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux personnages, et de rester fidèle tant à la série (qui est, à mon sens, une des meilleures du moment!) qu'à l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Soyez indulgent! =)

Très bonne lecture à vous...

_Warning:_ slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir. Le slash interviendra dans les chapitres à venir; présence probable de scènes... explicites à la fin du récit.

_Characters:_ Sherlock Holmes / John Watson

_Disclaimer:_ je n'étonnerai personne en précisant que les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriétaire de Conan Doyle, et, dans leur adaptation moderne, des géniaux Mark Gratiss et Steven Moffat. J'écris pour mon propre plaisir, et ne touche évidemment aucun droit sur ce texte.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pré-enquête :<span> « On est en rade. »**

- 9h45 -

'Bip'. _Sherlock, je rentrerai tard ce soir : il faut que je remplisse un tas de paperasses pour des nouveaux patients. Avec tes enquêtes, pas moyen de tenir les dossiers à jours. Et tu pourrais aller acheter du thé ? On est en rade. John._

_C'est un reproche ? SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Quoi donc ? John._

_Ta remarque apparemment bénigne sur 'mes' enquêtes. Si tu ne veux plus m'accompagner, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Je me trouverais quelqu'un d'autre. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Ce n'est pas… quoi, tu es vexé ? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien. Simplement, j'ai un job, moi, un vrai job, qui me prend du temps, alors c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de crapahuter dans tout Londres pour coincer les méchants en cavale. John._

_Réponse éloquente, mais inutile. Tu es trop occupé avec _ton_ job. Bien. Ne. Viens. Plus. Te. Mêler. Du. Mien. Qui est vexé, d'abord ? SH _'Send'.

_D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi un _vrai_ job. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Tu es infernal, tu le sais, ça ? Arrête de faire l'enfant : bien sûr que tu as un VRAI job. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et je ne suis pas vexé. John._

_Mais c'est ce que tu as dit. Ce qui fait une très nette différence. Bien sûr que tu es vexé ne m'oblige pas à le démontrer. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je voulais simplement t'avertir que je rentrerai tard, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? John._

_Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas être condescendant. Il fallait t'en tenir à l'information principale. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Condescendant ? Qui est condescendant, maintenant ? Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, et de t'informer des raisons de mon absence. Alors s'il te plaît, pourrais-tu aller acheter du THE, puisque je suis dans l'impossibilité d'y aller moi-même ? Merci. John._

'Bip'. _Un simple 'oui' suffirait. John._

'Bip'. _Arrête de m'ignorer, c'est vraiment puéril. John._

'Bip'. _Sherlock ? Réponds, bon Dieu ! Je sais que tu fais exprès !_

'Bip'. _SHERLOCK !_

_C'est étrange : lorsque tu es vraiment en colère, tu ne signes plus tes sms. Désolé, mais le thé attendra : Lestrade vient de m'envoyer un mail les affaires reprennent ! Tu vois, moi_ aussi_ j'ai un job prenant. =) SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Heu… tu viens de m'envoyer un smiley, là… ? John_

_Oui. J'avais envie d'essayer. D'après Molly, ça donne au message un aspect plus convivial. Je voulais vérifier ça. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Venant de toi, ça me fait juste flipper. Et pitié, essaie QUAND MÊME d'acheter du thé ! Je suis sur les nerfs. John._

'Bip'. _Sherlock ?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will be continued...?<em>**

**Voilà!** C'est la fin du prologue... votre avis ? Le premier chapitre dévoilera l'énigme...


	2. Crime et Earl Grey

**Bonjour!**

Premier chapitre d'un enquête bien particulière... "Tout tourne autour du thé." : gardez cette phrase en tête! Mais chut... je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et qui m'ont reviewé: c'est un plaisir de savoir que mont travail vous plait!

**Bonne lecture! =) **

Réponses aux reviews:

_Sherlockfan_ : voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût. Merci pour ta review! ^^

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw_ : moi aussi, j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ce passage sur le smiley. ^^ Comme j'en mets souvent dans ce que j'écris (tu peux le constater XD), je me voyais bien à la place de Molly, et conseiller à Sherlock d'en insérer... Je suis une adepte des prologues courts: rien de tel pour mettre en appétit, je trouve (je ménage mes effets, hihi). Je suis heureuse que tu me trouves fidèle aux personnages: j'ai lu pas mal de récits de Conan Doyle pour nourrir mes idées, pour m'imprégner des caractères.. j'espère que je serais à la hauteur *trac*. Pour le "will be continued": je n'ai jamais regardé _Dr Who_ (à ma grande honte), mais j'en entends parler depuis un ptit moment; je crois que je vais m'y mettre. En tout cas, merci pour tout! Je te laisse découvrir à la suite. À bientôt!

_ToBBi_ : à cet ordre impérieux, je ne puis que répondre! XD *ne tappe pas, j'essaie de poster vite* Bonne lecture, et merci!

_Over and Over Again_ : tu as très bien décrit mon prologue: "scène de ménage". Exactement ça. À ma grande honte, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode qui m'est arrivé, y'a pas si longtemps... Voici le premier chapitre: on y découvre les tenants et aboutissants de cette nouvelle enquête. J'espère que tu aimeras! Encore merci. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Crime et Earl Grey.<strong>

- 12h57 -

Il est des matinées d'automne où l'air semble suspendu. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Une lumière dorée filtrait par la fenêtre : de minuscules particules de poussière brillaient, en suspension dans le salon. On entendait à peine les bruits monotones de la rue, à travers le double vitrage. Une pendule tictaquait sourdement. Sur le canapé, immobile, Sherlock Holmes réfléchissait. Un problème à quatre patchs.

… _Robe de mariée retrouvée dans _Hyde Park_, au nord de la Serpentine. Poignardée à trois reprises : épaule droite, cuisse, abdomen. Pas de signes de lutte. 1,7 litres de sang. Victime présumée aperçue pour la dernière fois à 22h13, à l'angle de _Bayswater Road_ et de _Hyde Park Street_. Robe retrouvée à 22h36. Distance du trajet entre ces deux points : environ 600 mètres. Durée du trajet : 7 minutes, en marchant. Chaussures à talons (12 cm) impossible de courir. Disparition des bijoux que portait la victime. Conclusion…_

Mains jointes, paupières closes, Sherlock soupira.

…_Conclusion…. _

Se redressant brusquement, il saisit son portable. Quels idiots !

_La mariée n'a pas été assassinée par un SDF. SH _'Send'.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

'Bip'. _Ah bon ? Par qui, alors ? Lestrade_

_Par personne, en fait. SH _'Send'.

Toujours donner les informations au compte-goutte : rien de meilleur que de laisser ces incapables patauger un peu dans la semoule, avant de les achever d'une déduction bien calibrée.

'Bip'. _Et le sang ? Lestrade_

_Simple subterfuge : le sang a été placé là à dessein, pour faire croire à un meurtre. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, vous ne pourriez pas en arriver plus vite aux FAITS ? Lestrade_

Quelle susceptibilité ! Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_Bien. Tout d'abord, Anderson est un imbécile : la victime présumée a été vue pour la dernière fois à 22h13 elle a atteint le lieu du « crime » aux alentours de 22h20 la robe ayant été retrouvée à 22h36, cela laissait 16 minutes à son agresseur pour l'attaquer, la poignarder à trois reprises, et faire disparaître le corps. SH _'Send'.

God ! C'était bon… autant que la cocaïne.

'Bip'. _Seize minutes sont largement suffisantes pour ce genre d'agression. Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec Anderson. Lestrade_

_Moi si. Dans ce laps de temps, l'agression est plausible, je vous l'accorde. La disparition du corps, un peu moins. Cependant, ce n'est pas le point capital : compte tenu de la profondeur et de l'emplacement des entailles sur la robe, il est impossible que la victime ait perdu 1,7 litres de sang en 16 minutes. Un médecin légiste qui manque ce détail est, au mieux, un demeuré léger, au pire, un dangereux incapable. SH _'Send'.

Silence.

'Bip'. _Ok. Je viens de questionner Anderson. Comme il vous traite de « connard prétentieux », j'en déduis qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de vérifier pour le sang. Lestrade_

_« Connard prétentieux » ? Décevant. Je m'attendais à mieux. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Donc, si je comprends bien… on n'a pas encore retrouvé le corps parce que… pas de meurtre, pas de corps ? Lestrade_

_Ma parole, vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui ! La mariée a fait le coup : elle s'est éclipsée avant le repas de noces, après avoir prétexté devoir se changer. Elle s'est précipitée dans _Hyde Park _; rien de plus facile : l'hôtel où avait lieu la réception était de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle a poignardé la robe, versé le sang dessus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître avec les bijoux. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Mais quand même… 1,7 litres, ça fait beaucoup. Et en plus, son sang à elle. Comment a-t-elle pu en mettre tant de côté ? Lestrade_

Sourire. Non… une telle question, c'était trop beau… n'y avait-il que lui qui prenait la peine de réfléchir ?

_Interrogez la demoiselle d'honneur : elle est infirmière. Elle nous a dit elle-même s'occuper des collectes de sang, tous les vendredis. À mon avis, il ne lui a pas été difficile de voler discrètement trois ou quatre poches de sang, et de les remettre à la mariée. On sait que cette dernière était une donneuse régulière. SH _'Send'.

Long silence.

'Bip'._Ok. On va appréhender la demoiselle d'honneur. Peut-être sait-elle où se trouve la mariée. Lestrade_

_Pas besoin de chercher la mariée. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Vous savez où elle est ? Lestrade_

_Non. SH _'Send'.

_Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça. La mariée n'est pas importante c'est un pion. Nous devons traquer un plus gros gibier. SH_ 'Send'.

'Bip'. _Vous pensez à…?_

_Précisément. Si on le trouve, on trouvera les bijoux. SH _'Send'.

_Pour ça, j'ai besoin de temps. D'indices. Envoyez-moi la robe, le poignard, les prélèvements effectués sur la scène de crime. Et les photos, n'oubliez pas les photos. Le tout à Baker Street. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _On n'a pas pu le coffrer la dernière fois. Vous croyez que ce sera différent aujourd'hui ? Lestrade_

'Bip'. _Sherlock ?_

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 13h34 -

La soie coulait sous ses doigts, cascade blanche ; une dentelle travaillée écumait en tout sens, noyant le canapé. Au milieu des vagues de tissu se découpait une grande traînée rouge. Du sang.

Nez collé au corsage, Sherlock étudiait avec minutie chaque centimètre carré de la robe. La loupe restait désespérément aveugle. Et puis soudain, là, dans la doublure du décolleté…

- Mère va avoir un choc quand je vais lui raconter ça ! Toi, reniflant un décolleté féminin…

- Mycroft. Ravi de voir que ton régime commence enfin à porter ses fruits, murmura Sherlock sans lever la tête. Et laisse Mère en dehors de ça, s'il te plait.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Mycroft s'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, lança-t-il.

- À quoi bon venir m'interroger sur des détails que tes caméras de surveillance connaissent déjà…

Mycroft contempla le pommeau de son parapluie d'un air ennuyé.

- Rien ne vaut les informations fraîches. Ta dernière enquête avait l'air intéressante et…

- …et c'est à moi que le Yard l'a confiée, merci, coupa Sherlock en saisissant une petite pincette de métal. Tu n'as pas un assassinat diplomatique à aller orchestrer ?

Soupir. Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tout devenait toujours si compliqué avec son frère ?

- En fait, ton enquête concerne de près nos services, Sherlock.

Silence.

- Lestrade ne t'en a pas parlé car, bien sûr, il n'est pas au courant.

- Bien sûr, maugréa Sherlock. Pourquoi mettre dans la confidence un simple inspecteur alors que des conspirateurs en col blanc sont sur le coup ?

Il écarta la doublure du décolleté avec précaution. Là, dans le repli du tissu…

- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas la politique…

- Le mot est faible.

La pince referma ses mâchoires sur sa proie. Enfin…

- Néanmoins, je tiens à ce que tu aies toutes les cartes en mains, continua calmement Mycroft.

Il décroisa ses jambes, et attendit un instant. Sherlock déposait sa trouvaille dans un gobelet à échantillon. Il n'en montrait rien, mais son intérêt était aiguisé.

- Bien. Comme tu le sais, le meurtre n'en est pas un la mariée est la coupable, secondée par sa demoiselle d'honneur elles ont fait le coup pour voler les bijoux…

- Oui, oui… abrège, s'impatienta Sherlock.

Son frère poursuivit.

- Et je suis persuadé que tu as ta petite idée sur l'identité du commanditaire.

- Evidemment ! C'est même tellement évident que…

- Bien. Bien, l'interrompit Mycroft en levant la main.

Il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à faire taire son frère de la sorte.

- Cependant, il y a un problème.

- Qui est ?

- Les bijoux.

- Insignifiant. On retrouve le cerveau, on aura les bijoux. Simple. Rapide. Ils n'ont pas assez de valeur pour l'intéresser. Seule la traque l'intéresse.

_Comme moi_.

- Le problème est là, répondit Mycroft. Lestrade ne sait pas _tout_ sur les bijoux.

Pause.

- Environ 37 minutes après l'ouverture de l'enquête, j'ai reçu un message. Un message confidentiel, écrit par Sir Mortim…

Il s'interrompit.

- Mais tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de connaître ce détail.

- Aucune importance. Je finirais bien par trouver qui t'a écrit. Continue.

Mycroft s'autorisa un soupir. Être le Gouvernement, cela signifiait avoir à régler les minuscules anicroches des puissants.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, le message mentionnait un bijou en particulier. L'escarboucle bleue. Son… propriétaire, ami du fiancé, l'avait prêté à la mariée. Il s'agit d'un pendentif d'or blanc, serti de diamants. Un saphir taillé en est le cœur ; la pierre, d'un bleu intense, a donné son nom au bijou. Sa valeur est plus symbolique que financière.

- C'est à dire ?

- Eh bien… Disons que ce bijou à été offert à… son actuel propriétaire par un ancien dirigeant d'un pays d'Afrique du Nord. Dirigeant avec qui le Royaume entretenait des relations… cordiales. Toutefois, une… révolution, au printemps dernier, a donné lieu au… départ forcé de ce dirigeant. Nous avons donc été contraints de revoir notre politique. Tu comprends, j'en suis sûr, l'impact énorme que ce bijou peut avoir ?

Sherlock eut un sourire sardonique : il s'y entendait peu en politique, mais restait froidement caustique devant l'hypocrisie de ses contemporains.

- Bien sûr. Quoi de plus désagréable pour la Reine que de voir afficher ses anciennes relations avec des gouvernements dictatoriaux à présent déchus ? Et je suppose que Sir… Mortimer, si je ne m'abuse, est un politicien de premier plan le scandale d'une escarboucle offerte par un despote signerait le glas de sa carrière ?

- Ne plaisante pas. Cela va bien plus loin qu'une simple carrière. Le Royaume… ne peut se permettre que de tels liens soient révélés pas maintenant. Sir Mortimer – tu as visé juste, comme toujours – n'est pas seulement un politicien de premier plan. C'est l'un de nos principaux diplomates avec le nouveau régime, et un atout précieux de par sa connaissance des pays du Maghreb.

Mycroft se leva d'un mouvement fluide, le parapluie se balançant dans sa main.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il est de ton devoir de retrouver cette escarboucle et de la remettre au MI-6, en évitant que l'affaire ne s'ébruite, bien sûr.

- Laisse mon _devoir_ là où il est, je te prie, maugréa Sherlock avec humeur.

Il examinait à présent le gobelet à échantillon, et le précieux indice conservé à l'intérieur. Soudain, il se leva d'un bon.

- Très bien. Je récupérerai ton bijou.

En quatre enjambées, il fut à la porte, l'ouvrit en grand.

- Mais note bien que ce n'est pas par souci du devoir et du Royaume. J'ai un petit compte à régler avec… le commanditaire.

Mycroft le suivit, rajustant sa veste.

- Je n'en doute pas. Surtout après… la dernière fois.

- Merci de me rappeler mes défaites passées, c'est toujours agréable, siffla Sherlock. Je suis sûr que tu es pressé, Mycroft, aussi, je ne te retiens pas.

Il désigna la porte ouverte d'un mouvement de tête insistant. Mycroft sortit, et une fois sur le seuil :

- Un peu de prudence serait de mise, Sherlock. Cela rassurerait Mère.

La porte claqua.

- Sherlock ?

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 14h02 -

Le mug de _Earl Grey_ fumait avec paresse, diffusant ses senteurs de bergamote. Accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine, Sherlock ne quittait pas des yeux le gobelet à échantillon. À l'intérieur, une pincées de grains minuscules et allongés. Ce n'était pas vraiment des grains c'était plus… proche de la brindille, de la feuille sèche. Petits, friables, cassants, avec une légère odeur parfumée de… sous-bois. Il savait ce que c'était, évidemment, n'importe quel abruti s'en serait rendu compte. Cependant…

_Quelle essence, exactement ? Quelle provenance, quelle fermentation, quel séchage ? Il faut l'analyser. _

Il but une gorgée de _Earl Grey_. Brûlant, sucré, avec un nuage de lait. Parfait. John avait laissé une théière à moitié pleine, ce matin. Et une boite de thé vide, à côté. _« On est en rade »._

Brusquement, il se redressa, saisit le gobelet. Fila dans l'entrée, attrapa manteau et écharpe sur le porte-manteau. Fourra le gobelet dans sa poche. Un instant plus tard, il était dans la rue, à héler un taxi, sans prendre la peine de répondre aux questions de Mme Hudson. Une fois installé dans la voiture, il envoya un message.

_Suis sur une affaire dangereuse. Je vais à Bart's. Rejoins-moi là-bas dès que possible. SH _'Send'.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

'Bip'. _N'oublie pas le thé, en chemin. John._

Dans la cuisine du 221b, le _Earl Grey_ fumait toujours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will be continued...?<strong>_

** Fin du premier chapitre.** J'attends vos impressions...

À bientôt!


	3. Colocation et Cardamone

**Bonjour à tous et toutes!**

Nouveau chapitre, centré cette fois-ci sur le personnage de John. Où l'on apprend pourquoi John aime le thé à la cardamone, où Sherlock fait des analyses, où une ancienne conquête refait surface... bref, du suspens, de l'aventure, de l'humour noir et... un début de romance qui se trame.

J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci à toutes celle et ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée! =)

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Over and Over Again : _heureuse que tu aies apprécié le premier chapitre! Et en plus, tu as remarqué que je m'étais inspirée de Conan Doyle... j'aime bien remixer ses nouvelles, et les transposer à notre époque. J'espère que la suite te plaira: je m'éloigne un peu des shémas, et j'extrapole sur le passé de Sherlock. À bientôt, et merci! ^^

_HaruKuro :_ j'ai été très touchée par ta review. J'ai lu quelques unes de tes fics (adoré la dernière et j'ai hâte de dévorer les autres), et j'aime beaucoup ta façon de transcrire le quotidien de John et Sherlock. Que tu apprécies mon travail me va droit au coeur! Le smiley de Sherlock a choqué pas mal de monde, on dirait...*hihihi* Un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, et de la romance. Je te laisse découvrir! Bizzz =)

_Jack N :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! J'essaie de coller le plus possible à l'ambiance de la série, mais c'est pas toujours évident... Pour les textos, c'est vrai qu'ils sont des fois un peu long; mais j'aime bien cette façon de mettre en scène, et des fois, y'a tellement à dire... Voici la suite! Tu me diras si ça te plait toujours... *smile* =)

_love FMA :_ un peu plus de romance dans ce chapitre, même si cela reste encore beaucoup au niveau de l'introspection. Je développerai plus par la suite, mais j'aime bien faire évoluer lentement les relations; dans la vie, rien ne va vite (on dirait un proverbe de grand-mère, lol XD)! Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

_sherlockfan :_ j'espère que la suite te passionnera encore! Merci pour ton soutien et plein de bizzz! ^^

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ ah, tu as reconnu la nouvelle dont je me suis inspirée... et tu as même donné le titre! Félicitations! Bon, mais c'était pas si dur, ;). J'ai beaucoup aimé cette nouvelle, alors, je me suis dit que j'allais un peu broder dessus. Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur! J'aime bien écrire les dialogues, télégraphiques, un peu comme dans un script (contente qu'ils te plaisent!). Fan de Mycroft? Il a... un certain charme; ça doit être le parapluie (chuis fan de parapluie, mais je sais pas pourquoi XD). Un chapitre lui sera dédié, plus tard dans la fic. En attendant, bonne lecture et merci! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Colocation et Cardamone<strong>

- 14h03 -

'Bip'. _Suis sur une affaire dangereuse. Je vais à Bart's. Rejoins-moi là-bas dès que possible. SH_

_N'oublie pas le thé, en chemin. John. _'Send'.

John Watson repoussa en soupirant le dossier qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il en avait presque terminé avec la paperasse. Il aimait son travail, bien sûr, mais les gens étaient parfois si… _ennuyeux_, aurait dit Sherlock. Il sourit. Ennuyeux. Oui, c'était le mot. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier : pourquoi foncer chez le médecin pour une simple écharde ? Affligeant. Ennuyant. _Ennuyeux._

Sherlock, lui, n'était jamais ennuyeux. John relut le texto. _Rejoins-moi là-bas, dès que possible._ Soupir. _Dès que possible_. Son colocataire se rendait-il compte de ce que signifiait un emploi 8h-17h ? Sans doute pas. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. La clinique était calme, déserte. Cette année, l'automne londonien se montrait clément peu de pluie, quelques nuages, très peu de vent… le temps n'était pas encore aux épidémies de grippe ou aux angines à répétitions.

Il se leva, faisant craquer son épaule blessée. Aïe. S'endormir dans son fauteuil, hier soir, n'avait pas été une très bonne idée, malgré la couverture dont Sherlock l'avait recouvert.

Sherlock.

John sourit. Le geste l'avait étonné, touché Sherlock se montrait rarement… _attentionné_. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Deux minutes plus tard, John frappait au bureau de Sarah, puis ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme était elle aussi plongée dans les dossiers la paperasse restait le seul moyen de faire passer le temps, dans la clinique abandonnée par les patients.

- Oui, qu'est-ce que… oh ! John. Entre. Un problème ?

John sourit : les rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre, dansaient sur les cheveux de Sarah. Elle était vraiment jolie.

- Non, tout va bien. Je me disais juste…

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour.

- C'est calme, aujourd'hui, non ?

Elle acquiesça en étirant ses bras devant elle, dos rond.

- Mmmh… c'est vrai. Trop calme. J'ai failli m'endormir.

- Moi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un regard complique. Sarah repoussa le dossier.

- J'ai renvoyé Nancy chez elle. Puisqu'il n'y a personne, ça ne servait à rien de rester à la réception : je doute qu'une horde de malades nous assaillent tout d'un coup.

- Oui, ce serait étonnant, sourit John.

Vraiment très jolie.

- Tu ne voudrais pas… hésita Sarah, venir boire un verre chez moi, quand on aura fini ? Il n'est que 14h, mais je pense qu'on pourra fermer la clinique tôt, à moins d'une grosse urgence…

_Mais ennuyeuse_, aurait dit Sherlock. John se rappela le texto. Il hocha la tête, l'air désolé :

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais… Sherlock m'a demandé de le rejoindre à Bart's, dès que possible. Je pensais le retrouver après…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Sherlock, un mur imperceptible se dressa entre eux. Le détective étendait sans cesse son ombre sur leur embryon de relation, bouchant toutes les issues possibles. Sarah eut une exclamation froide :

- Oh. Sherlock. Je vois.

Elle se força à sourire.

- Une nouvelle enquête, je présume ?

John eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé. Mais il l'était vraiment.

- Heu… oui. Lestrade l'a contacté, ce matin. Sherlock m'a juste… mentionné que ce serait… dangereux, alors je pense que… ce serait mieux que je l'accompagne, histoire de…

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sarah avec une expression composée. Je comprends. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive du mal à… à Sherlock. Tu es vraiment un ami dévoué, John.

La phrase avait l'emballage d'un compliment un emballage qui s'ouvrait sur un nid de rancœur, de jalousie. John se balançait d'un pied de l'autre, face au bureau de la jeune femme :

- Eh bien, je… j'essaie d'être utile. Un deuxième avis, tu vois. Et puis… comme je m'y connais, en médecine légale…

- Oui ! s'exclama Sarah. Alors je… tu… tu n'as qu'à prendre ton après-midi. Va rejoindre… Sherlock.

On aurait dit que le nom lui écorchait les lèvres. John eut un geste de dénégation :

- Oh non, je… je ne voudrais pas te laisser toute seule ici. Ce ne serait pas…

- Comme tu l'as dit, il n'y a personne. Je vais me débrouiller. Va donc… courir après les criminels.

Elle souriait. Un sourire oscillant entre sincérité et résignation. John le lui rendit, tant bien que mal.

- Bon, et bien… j'y vais, alors. Et merci pour… le congé. Et pour le verre… je te revaudrai ça. On a qu'à aller au resto, un de ces soirs…

Sarah sourit et il sortit.

Elle savait bien que jamais Sherlock ne leur permettrait d'aller tranquillement au restaurant.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 14h48 -

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le laboratoire du troisième étage, Sherlock était penché sur un microscope, immobile. John toussota.

- Tu avais dit que ce serait dangereux. Je pensais que mon aide te serait utile. Mais visiblement, ce microscope n'attente pas à ta vie…

Aucune réponse. Sherlock se contenta d'améliorer la mise au point. John soupira :

- J'ai laissé Sarah toute seule à la clinique, pour toi.

Silence.

- Sherlock ? Ohé ! Tu m'entends ?

Brusquement, Sherlock se redressa, avec la vivacité de la mangouste sur la piste d'un serpent.

- Faible taux de théine… riche en vitamine C, en caféine et en chlorophylle… variété verte, de toute évidence.

Il consulta l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Il faut trouver le fournisseur.

- Heu… Sherlock ?

Le détective sursauta. John se tenait face à lui, l'air perplexe. Sherlock fronça les sourcils : il avait été surpris cela lui arrivait rarement, très rarement. Il adressa un regard excité au médecin :

- Oh. John. Tu es là. Bien. Passe-moi ton téléphone. Je dois envoyer un texto.

John soupira il ne prit même pas la peine de demander pourquoi son insupportable colocataire n'utilisait pas son _smartphone_ dernier cri. Il lui tendit l'appareil. Sherlock pianota un instant.

_Trouvé indice capital dans robe de mariée. Comment avez-vous pu passer à côté ? Vraiment affligeant. Besoin d'éclaircir la piste. Je vous recontacte. SH _'Send'.

- Sherlock… tu veux bien m'expliquer… ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, murmura le détective. Regarde un peu ça.

Il s'écarta du microscope, laissant la place au médecin. Ce dernier se pencha, intrigué…

…puis se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait des…

- Ce sont des feuilles de thé. Enfin, des morceaux de feuilles de thé.

- Des feuilles de thé ? Tu m'as appelé pour… des feuilles de thé ?

- Voyons, John. Dans mon message, j'ai précisé une « affaire dangereuse ». Les feuilles de thé ne rentrent vraisemblablement pas dans cette catégorie. Ce n'est que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Le détective posa les coudes sur la table, croisa les doigts sous son menton : il aimait ménager ses effets.

- Vois-tu, Lestrade m'a contacté pour un meurtre. Une robe de mariée sanglante, poignardée à trois reprises. La mariée introuvable…

Il résuma toute l'affaire, s'amusant intérieurement de l'expression de John le médecin saisissait peu à peu. Merveilleux de voir la compréhension naître dans un esprit ordinaire : c'était comme assister à l'allumage d'une ampoule, au ralenti.

- Donc, commença-t-il lentement, tu penses que le thé caché dans la doublure de la robe peut te permettre de retrouver les bijoux ? Et le commanditaire du vol ? Tu sais de _qui_ il s'agit, bien sûr ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'a pas digéré notre dernier duel, et il a fait plusieurs allusions qui me laissent à penser que c'est bien de _lui _qu'il s'agit.

- Et tu comptes _le_ coincer.

- Oui.

- _Il _ne te laissera pas t'en tirer facilement.

- Je sais.

- Ce sera dangereux.

- Très probablement.

- Et tu auras besoin de moi.

Sherlock hésita, évitant le regard de John. Les hésitations devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes, ces temps-ci, ce qui était détestable. Il flottait autour d'elles un arrière-relent de culpabilité.

- C'est… très probable. Je le regrette.

Il éteignit le microscope, versa le thé dans le gobelet à échantillon. Le médecin ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu regrettes ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'_il_… s'en prenne à toi.

La voix de Sherlock tremblait imperceptiblement. _Agaçant. Simplement agaçant._ Il essayait de prendre un air détaché, tout en enfilant son manteau, les mains incertaines. John lui saisit le bras, le forçant à lui faire face :

- Hé… héé… Sherlock, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai envahi l'Afghanistan, tu te souviens ? Je devrais m'en sortir.

Il esquissa un sourire doux. Sherlock baissait les yeux, prit une inspiration :

- Je… j'espère. La dernière fois, sur le _Tower Bridge_… et avant cela, à _Camden Town_, chez ce tatoueur roumain… Et lors du « Grand Jeu »… Tu prends tous les risques. Pour moi.

John secoua la tête, sans lâcher le bras du détective.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui suit les chauffeurs de taxi louches. Ne te fais pas de souci. Tous les héros ont un acolyte, un petit mec qui court derrière en prenant les baffes pour deux Batman a Robbin, Shrek a l'Âne… toi, tu m'as, moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Il desserra son étreinte, toujours souriant. Sherlock rajusta son écharpe, empocha son gobelet d'échantillons, sans regarder John.

- On va où ? demanda le médecin.

- Chez un spécialiste. J'ai besoin de conseils.

_Pour une fois_, songea John.

- Et je ne suis pas un héros, marmonna Sherlock en quittant le labo.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 16h11 -

- _Earl Grey_, trois sucres, nuage de lait.

- Je vais essayer votre… thé vert à la cardamone. Merci.

La serveuse s'inclina. L'échoppe était minuscule, sombre et parfumée. Un véritable antre de sage chinois. À l'extérieur, une vieille devanture annonçait sobrement « _Le Thé_ ». Contre les murs s'empilaient théières, boites métalliques, tasses en tout genre. L'ensemble tenait de la brocante et du musée d'antiquités.

- À la cardamone ? Connaissant tes goûts, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu ne peux pas tout déduire, Sherlock. Certains traits de ma personne t'échappent, on dirait.

Le détective lui lança un regard perçant, une légère trace de vexation dans son regard gris :

- C'est un défi ?

- Tu le prends comme tu veux.

- Bien, fit Sherlock avec satisfaction.

Comme à son habitude, il croisa ses doigts fins sous son menton et observa attentivement son vis-à-vis. La table était minuscule, et John se sentait mal à l'aise. La proximité avec Sherlock le troublait davantage qu'il ne l'aurait voulu : leurs genoux qui se frôlaient sous la table ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Mais Sherlock n'y accorda pas d'attention, absorbé qu'il était par ses déductions.

- Donc… la cardamone est une plante originaire des côtes du Sud-Ouest de l'Inde. Les graines séchées sont fréquemment utilisées dans la cuisine asiatique et africaine. Mmmh… en Asie, on en parfume le thé vert… J'en déduis donc que tu y as goûté en Afghanistan.

- Tout juste, admit John, mais c'était vraiment facile. Ça peut paraître stupide d'imaginer un soldat boire du thé, mais c'était le seul truc qui me passait la soif. C'est la première fois que j'en trouve à Londres…

Le retour de la serveuse les interrompit. Elle posa tasses et théières, puis fit demi-tour. Sherlock la saisit par le poignet.

- Je veux voir la Veuve Noire.

La jeune fille hésita.

- Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici.

- Dites-lui que _Sherlock Holmes_ a besoin de ses services.

Elle hocha la tête. Disparut dans les profondeurs de l'échoppe.

- La Veuve Noire ? interrogea John.

- Une empoisonneuse chinoise que j'ai rencontré il y a sept ans sur le port de Qingdao.

- Une empoisonneuse ?

- Oui. Elle trafiquait des substances rares dans l'arrière-boutique d'un magasin de thé. Elle était spécialisée dans les poisons d'araignées.

- Je vois. Et tu la traquais.

- Non. J'avais besoin de ses services.

John se fit violence pour éviter de demander pourquoi. Il se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans le thé brûlant. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Frais, malgré la chaleur, légèrement citronné, avec une pointe d'épices rappelant le désert.

- Et… tu as été en Chine ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

- Certains traits de ma personne t'échappent, on dirait, souffla Sherlock en savourant le _Earl Grey_.

Il se leva vivement. Une vieille femme minuscule s'approchait de leur table à petits pas. À la grande surprise de John, Sherlock s'inclina avec un profond respect. La politesse n'appartenait d'ordinaire pas à ses préoccupations le docteur s'interrogea, étonné de voir son colocataire paraître presque… humain.

- Sherlock Holmes, chevrota la Veuve Noire en lui rendant son salut. Je suis ravie de vous revoir les rumeurs de vos exploits londoniens me sont parvenues.

- Je suis heureux de vous retrouver en bonne santé, Veuve Noire, répondit Sherlock.

La Veuve eut un petit rire aigrelet :

- Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelée ainsi.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à John.

- Oh, et vous êtes venu avec…

- Mon ami, John Watson.

- Collègue, glissa John, mal à l'aise.

La Veuve Noire lui lança un regard perçant, avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.

- Yuan va être déçu. Vous êtes resté dans son cœur, vous savez.

Sherlock marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant un instant, John crut le voir rougir. Mais la pénombre empêchait toute certitude. Sherlock analysait l'information. _Yuan. Oh._ Laisser de côté les impulsions stupides, les inutiles frémissements du cœur. Un sociopathe de haut niveau, intellectuellement supérieur et marié à son travail, ne peut se permettre une telle faiblesse. Se concentrer sur l'esprit. L'esprit. _Yuan. Hmm._

- Vous êtes toujours en contact ? demanda le détective.

Il prenait un air détaché, comme si la question était sans importance. Il se révélait très fort, à ce jeu-là.

- Bien sûr. Il habite à Londres, près de _Convent Garden_. Il travaille comme chimiste pour une grande firme pharmaceutique.

_Convent Garden..._ Abandonner cette pensée idiote. Se concentrer sur l'esprit. L'esprit.

- C'est tout lui, murmura Sherlock avec un sourire étrange.

John ne parvint pas à identifier _ce _sourire. Et ça le perturbait… beaucoup trop.

Un petit bruit sec le ramena dans la réalité. Sherlock avait posé le bocal d'échantillons sur la table. La Veuve Noire s'en saisit, l'ouvrit.

- Du thé, dit-elle. Mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà.

Elle ferma les yeux. Huma.

- Thé vert. Très fin. Odeur… algues. Algues bleues. Frais. Raffiné. Rare.

Elle ouvrit les paupières. Effleura le thé du bout des doigts.

- Couleur d'émeraude… ce sont des bourgeons, pas des feuilles à pleine maturité. Japonais.

- Connaissez-vous le fournisseur ? Ce thé est-il disponible à Londres, ou… ?

La voix de Sherlock tremblait d'excitation. Retrouver le thé, c'était retrouver le bijou. Retrouver le thé, le retrouver… _lui_.

- _Gyokuro Kansaï_. C'est le thé que vous recherchez. Thé vert très rare, cultivé dans la province du Kansaï, sur l'île de Honshu. Cher.

- Et le fournisseur ?

- Un seul revendeur à Londres. Une boutique très réputée, dans _West End_. Voici l'adresse.

Elle sortit un bout de papier et un crayon, griffonna quelques mots qu'elle lui tendit.

- Je ne côtoie plus le milieu, mais je dois vous avertir. Je sais qui a mainmise sur cette boutique. Ce qui s'y passe est mystérieux, et dangereux.

- Je sais.

- Faites attention… même si vous ne suivez jamais les recommandations que l'on vous donne ! Lian ! appela-t-elle.

La jeune serveuse sortit de la pénombre du magasin. La Veuve Noire lui murmura quelques mots, et elle disparut à nouveau. Sherlock endossait déjà son manteau. John se leva.

- Si vous avez le temps… - elle sortit de sa poche une carte élimée - …rendez visite à Yuan. Je suis sûre qu'il sera… plus que ravi de vous revoir. Il n'a rien oublié.

La serveuse revint, portant une petite boite à thé noire.

- Pour votre… collègue, dit la Veuve avec un sourire. Cadeau.

John saisit le pot et lut l'étiquette : _Thé vert à la cardamone. _

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 17h18 -

La porte du taxi claqua.

- _West End_. À cette adresse.

Sherlock tendit le bout de papier au chauffeur, et se renverse sur le siège. Excitation.

- Cette fois, ce sera la bonne.

- Je l'espère, souffla John.

Il sentait l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines. Le parfum de la traque. Comme en Afghanistan. John était un chasseur. Non pas de la race du faucon, comme Sherlock – rapide, foudroyant et magnifique. Lui tenait plutôt du tigre, ou du loup solitaire : il aimait l'attente, sentir le frémissement de la proie inconsciente du danger. Même si dans le cas présent, il était difficile de considérer leur adversaire comme une proie…

Regardant les rues défiler d'un œil distrait, John hasarda une question :

- La Veuve… elle a parlé de… Yuan. Qui est-ce ?

- Un jeune homme que j'ai rencontré à Qingdao. Le petit-neveu de la Veuve. Il a un véritable don pour la chimie, et manie les poisons mortels avec une dextérité sans pareille.

_C'est sans doute ce qui t'a plu chez lui_, pensa le médecin. Sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer, cette nouvelle présence entre lui et Sherlock l'agaçait. Cet agacement le taraudait bien plus que la découverte des orientations... sexuelles de son ami. _D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas..._

-Vous avez été intimes ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase très vite, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Nous avons eu… quelques bons moments.

Sherlock évitait avec soin de lever les yeux du Blackberry. Il pianotait à l'aveugle, se concentrant pour rester impassible. Qu'une telle faiblesse vienne le hanter, après sept ans, était insupportable ! John sentait son cœur étrangement serré. Jamais il n'aurait cru hasarder de telles hypothèses Sherlock, avec quelqu'un ? Voyons, c'était ridicule ! À moins que l'on envisage une relation avec lui-même, dans le genre d'un Narcisse moderne. _Il est marié à son travail, il l'a dit lui-même il ne vit que pour les crimes, les énigmes, la traque, les expériences, les… les…_ John se prit à penser qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas toujours été ainsi. Même si, d'après Mycroft, c'était le cas. Le médecin osa une question de plus :

- Tu… tu l'aimais ?

'Bip'. _Si j'étais vous, mon cher, je ne viendrais pas ce soir. M_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. La question de John se perdit dans les limbes.

_Pourquoi ? SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Parce que je n'y serais pas. Aucune envie de faire le pied de grue devant un magasin de thé, en vous attendant. M_

_Merci de m'en avertir. SH _'Send'.

- Sherlock… qu'est-ce que… ?

'Bip'. _Je m'en serais voulu de vous faire perdre votre temps, _darling_. Au fait, vous vous attendiez réellement à ce que je ne remarque pas vos pitoyables tentatives pour suivre ma piste ? M_

_Je pensais vous surprendre. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Mais vous me surprenez toujours, Sherlock. C'est ce qui fait votre charme. M_

'Bip'. _Pourriez-vous dire à _chien-chien_ de cesser de lire nos conversations ? C'est extrêmement mal élevé. M_

John étouffa un grognement.

_Je finirai par vous trouvez. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je n'en doute pas. Demain soir, à _West End_. Je vous attendrai. N'emmenez pas _chien-chien _: je vous veux pour moi tout seul. Et puis, les militaires sont si… discourtois. M_

- Sherlock, s'il te plait… tu ne vas pas donner rendez-vous à un psychopathe, quand même ?

_Pourquoi viendrais-je ? SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _La traque, chéri. Le grand frisson du danger. Je suis sûr que vous tremblez d'excitation, en pensant à moi. M_

_Non. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Vous mentez mal, Sherlock. Et c'est très vilain de mentir. Je vous attendrai demain, à 19h30 précise. Je saurais vous enseigner les bonnes manières. Vous aurez le bijou… peut-être. M_

_Comptez sur moi. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je frémis d'avance… M_

Le Blackberry resta silencieux. John étouffa un juron.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 22h21 -

Ce soir-là, dans le salon du 221b, Baker Street, John Watson, ancien médecin militaire, fulminait :

- Un inconscient ! Voilà ce que tu es ! _Lui_ filer rancard, non mais tu es fou ? Et si tu n'y vas pas, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est capable de faire !

Sherlock soupira. D'accord. Il avait peut-être fait une boulette. Peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame, non ? Il était le grand Sherlock Holmes, un être suprêmement intelligent il avait à nouveau l'occasion de se mesurer à un adversaire digne de lui…! Il n'arriverait rien.

- John. John, calme-toi, assieds-toi, bois ton thé. Tout ira bien. Tes cris m'empêchent de penser.

- TOUT IRA BIEN ? Evidemment ! Tu oublies ce qui s'est passé au _Tower Bridge_, à _Camden Town_, dans _Soho_ et… et j'en passe ! Et penser ! Sherlock ! Tu ferais mieux de penser DAVANTAGE, la prochaine fois !

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, furibard. Sherlock, pressentant la crise, délaissa son ordinateur pour venir se percher sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Parfois, il fallait se montrer un peu… social, un peu… compréhensif tout sociopathe qu'il était, cette pensée l'effleurait de plus en plus souvent, au contact de John. C'était ennuyeux, mais… nécessaire. _Ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser ces cris insupportables !_

- Je m'en sortirai. Je ne prendrai aucun risque.

- _Dixit_ le type qui a suivi un chauffeur de taxi louche, juste pour savoir quel était son _truc_ !

Sherlock se mordit la lèvre, ennuyé. Visiblement, il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Comment les gens normaux agissaient-ils, dans ces cas-là ? Dans une maladroite tentative de calmer son colocataire, il enroula son bras autour des épaules de John. Le médecin sembla se détendre à ce contact.

- Je te _promets_ que je serai prudent. Si tu veux, j'informerai Lestrade de la situation.

- Et Mycroft. Pas question de partir seul jouer les têtes-brûlées en _free-lance. _

Le détective tiqua.

- Et Mycroft, d'accord. Maintenant, tu veux bien te calmer ?

John maugréa, saisit son mug, avala une gorgée de thé à la cardamone. Le bras sur ses épaules s'y attardait confortablement, diffusant une douce chaleur. Il se prit à espérer pouvoir rester ainsi, presque blotti contre Sherlock. Une seconde plus tard, au souvenir de Sarah, cette pensée le fit rougir. Il sirota une nouvelle gorgée, sans pour autant repousser le bras :

- D'accord. Je me calme. Mais demain, je viens avec toi. Je ne te laisserai tout seul dans ce guêpier.

_Même si tu t'y es mis tout seul. Je tiens trop à toi pour t'abandonner._

* * *

><p><strong>Will be continued...?<strong>

**Fini pour aujourd'hui... **j'aimerais connaître vos impressions...

**À bientôt! **


	4. Commissariat et thé à la menthe

**Bonjour!**

Du fin fond de ma canicule (je sais pas quel temps il fait, chez vous, mais ici, c'est l'enfer...), je poste un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci, je me centre sur le personnage de Lestrade; j'aime bien cet inspecteur, je le trouve... sympathique. Contrairement au personnage de Conan Doyle, celui de la série est plus intelligent, même si rapidement dépassé par certaines enquêtes.

Enfin, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre! Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue, et qui m'ont reviewée: c'est agréable de se savoir soutenue! ^^ **Bonne lecture... =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée en lisant ta review; les trois stades de colère... vraiment cocasse! Je ne savais pas que mon texte allait susciter de tels sentiments. ;) Pour ton premier stade: navrée que les chapitres soient trop court... mais je ne peux pas tout dévoiler d'un coup, quand même, où serait le suspense, l'attente, et l'adrénaline? *ne me tappe pas... ^^* Second stade: quoi, tu n'apprécies pas Yuan? Oh. *essaie d'avoir l'air surprise* C'est vrai que là, John est mal parti, face au Chinois. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Sherlock a vécu avec Yuan, mais... j'ai quelques idées. Et c'est pas franchement joli joli... *niark* Je n'en dis pas plus: tu verras comment cette étrange relation évolue, dans la suite de l'histoire. =) Troisième stade de la colère (Vésuve sur Pompéi): si les sms de Moriarty t'ont fait bondir, c'est qu'ils ont rempli leur rôle! *j'ai réussi, lol* Moi, j'aime bien Moriarty (mais j'aime toujours les méchants...): je le trouve machiavélique à souhait, avec l'humour en plus. Son côté... "dépravé" me plaît beaucoup. Mais il n'est pas très gentil avec John, c'est vrai; j'ai essayé de garder ce trait, que l'on voyait si bien dans la série. Enfin bref, je te laisse découvrir la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci pour ton ptit mot! =) =) =)

_Jessica630 :_ voici la suite! Merci pour ta review! Est-ce sur Yuan... ou Moriarty que tu as des envie de meurtre? (j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus) En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. À très bientôt! ^^

_Mirso :_ merci pour ton commentaire! =) J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes... Bizzz

_Over and Over Again : _j'espère que tu continueras à suivre ma fic jusqu'à la fin (qui sera... palpitante et sensuelle, je te le dis, en avant-première). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! :)

_Faustinette :_ une fan de thé! ça me fait plaisir: c'est ma boisson préférée (j'en ai des pots plein mes placards... ^^). Merci pour ton commentaire! C'est vrai que c'est pas toujours évident de garder l'esprit particulier de cette série; un esprit très anglais, je trouve. Je te laisse lire la suite! À bientôt!

_love FMA :_ et oui, je t'avais promis de la romance! Dans ce chapitre, il y a un début d'attirance assez trouble entre Sherlock et... tu verras! Tout en sous-entendus, comme tu aimes... Pour Moriarty: je me marre trop à inventer ses sms. Le pire, c'est que c'est le genre de truc que je suis tout à fait capable d'envoyer... (mon Dieu! Je vais commencer à jouer avec des explosifs et à appeler les gens "chien-chien"... aaaaah! XD mdr). Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour ta review! =)

_ToBBi :_ merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait chaud au coeur! Je suis sur un projet de roman, en ce moment; j'espère que ça marchera. Cette fic rend tes journées plus belles ? C'est vraiment un beau compliment. *toute gênée* Voilà la suite! À bientôt! ^^

_MissMadHatter SH :_ j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt! Plein de bizzz =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ta review; tes commentaires me vont droit au coeur! =) Tu es aussi fana d'Asie? Un de mes rêves, ce serait de partir au Japon (bon, avec les ennuis nucléaires actuels, c'est un peu coton, ces temps). J'aime beaucoup l'art de vivre asiatique, tant au niveau de la philosophie que de l'esthétique. Un des prochains chapitres parlera d'ailleurs du Japon. Inventer la vie passée de Sherlock n'était pas facile: j'ai fait des recherches, dans les textes, mais Conan Doyle ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations. D'autres auteurs, ou des cinéastes, qui ont extrapolé sur le personnage, fournissent leur version (je te conseille, d'ailleurs, si tu ne le connais pas, le film _Le Secret de la Pyramide_. Réalisé en 1985 par Barry Levinston, il donne une version de la rencontre entre Sherlock et John, totalement différente de celle qu'on connait: ils se rencontrent en 1870, car ils sont élève dans la même école, à Londres. L'intrigue se noue autour d'une secte égyptienne, d'empoisonnements aux fléchettes et de prophéties étranges. Franchement, ça vaut la peine!). Moi, j'ai voulu extrapoler une vie sortie tout droit de mon imagination. La phrase sur le microscope m'a fait pouffer de rire, toute seule devant mon ordi. Et les sms de Moriarty... un régal à inventer! Enfin bref, je te laisse lire la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras... merci pour tout, et à très bientôt! =)

_Sherlockfan :_ voici la suite des rebondissements! Je te laisse découvrir... Merci à bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Commissariat et thé à la menthe<strong>

- 22h35 -

Gabriel Lestrade se renversa dans son fauteuil. Migraine. 56 heures sans dormir : l'affaire de la robe de mariée l'avait fait tourner en bourrique. Fierté policière oblige, il avait tenu 42 heures avant de contacter Sherlock Holmes. 42 heures d'hypothèses stériles, d'indices ne menant à rien, de conjectures ridicules. En vain.

Il avait fallu deux heures – à peine ! – au génie pour conclure que le meurtre n'en était pas un. Cinq minutes pour ridiculiser le Yard dix secondes pour exiger les preuves. Et après, silence. Jusqu'à ce texto :

_Trouvé indice capital dans robe de mariée. Comment avez-vous pu passer à côté ? Vraiment affligeant. Besoin d'éclaircir la piste. Je vous recontacte. SH_

_Je vous recontacte._ Tu parles ! 5 heures que Lestrade patientait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Holmes se pose en sauveur indispensable au bon déroulement de l'enquête ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit en position de faiblesse face à cet arrogant socialement inadapté ? Lestrade soupira. Parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. _Elémentaire._ Parce que Sherlock avait le don de voir LE détail, l'infime détail qui permettait au puzzle de prendre forme. Parce que, sans Sherlock, certaines enquêtes ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un marasme mystérieux, sans aucun lien logique.

_Je vous recontacte_. Bon Dieu ! Serait-il toujours voué à attendre le bon vouloir de Holmes ? Il soupira. Sans doute. Il avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait su, à l'instant même où il l'avait rencontré. Soupir. Allons donc ! Inutile de patienter au Yard : l'enquête resterait au point mort, à moins que Sherlock réponde. Ce qu'il ferait tôt ou tard. Plutôt tard que tôt. Lestrade se leva lentement, saisit sa veste à la patère, éteignit la lampe. Sortit.

Il passa devant le bureau de Donovan. Elle releva la tête :

- Chef ?

- Je rentre. Vous devriez en faire autant, Sally.

- Mais chef…

- On piétine. Sherlock est sur l'affaire.

_Je vous recontacte._

- On ne va quand même pas ENCORE le laisser s'attribuer le mérite de notre travail ? Pour quoi est-ce qu'on passe ?

Elle était furieuse. Le taré n'allait pas…

- Rentrez chez vous, Donovan, lança Lestrade d'un ton sec. Il faut savoir s'incliner.

_Je vous recontacte._

- Je ne…

- Rentrez, c'est un ordre. Posez-vous devant la TV, potassez un bouquin, sonnez chez Anderson. Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne dort pas. Holmes nous préviendra.

La jeune femme rougit devant l'allusion de l'inspecteur, mais ne répliqua rien. Elle hocha la tête, et rassembla sa paperasse.

Lestrade quitta le Yard, écœuré. _Je vous recontacte._

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**_  
><em>

- 23h59 -

Le gros matou gris somnolait sur son coussin. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait bougé une oreille. Lestrade se prit à envier l'existence calme et sereine de Gideon : pas d'enquêtes, pas de crimes, pas de sociopathe outrageusement suffisant – mais effroyablement hypnotisant – pour le confronter à sa désespérante inutilité… chat, la vie rêvée !

La bouteille de bière résonna sur la table basse, lorsqu'il la reposa. Vide. Il se leva, entra dans la cuisine. Pas de pack de réserve. Plus de whiskey. Putain de soirée ! _Je vous recontacte_. Impossible de se sortir Sherlock Holmes de la tête. Il revoyait ses yeux gris, son regard si prétentieux, le pli moqueur de ses lèvres, les courbes des cheveux bruns… et cette expression démente, lorsqu'il déboulait au Yard, des conclusions plein la tête. _Agaçant. Attirant._

Lestrade pouvait bien se l'avouer, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Le détective consultant était… fascinant. Pas seulement intellectuellement; son génie était exceptionnel, certes, mais c'était plus que ça. Sa façon de bouger, de parler. De respirer. Comme s'il était… détaché du monde. En surplomb. Sherlock ne traversait pas le monde comme les simples mortels, il le contemplait d'un promontoire inaccessible à l'humain. Lestrade eut un éclat de rire désabusé. Voilà que ça le reprenait. Trop de whiskey, trop de bière. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

_C'est un sociopathe_, se répéta-t-il, en sortant une théière. Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec lui ? Lestrade contemplait l'eau qui chauffait, d'un air absent. Il ne savait pas trop où cela allait le mener. À vrai dire, il n'en savait pas plus que cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sherlock pour la première fois. Il l'avait croisé dans une morgue il l'avait pris pour un étudiant en stage. Il avait vite déchanté en écoutant les observations du génie : non seulement, ce dernier s'était immiscé dans une affaire qui concernait uniquement la police, mais en plus, il avait pris soin de ridiculiser Lestrade devant le légiste. En partant, Sherlock lui avait donné son numéro. Lestrade avait suivi ses conseils, résolu l'affaire avec brio. On l'avait promu inspecteur. Il avait rappelé Sherlock.

Il avait besoin de lui. _Bien sûr._

L'eau bouillait. Il la versa dans la théière. L'odeur de la menthe se diffusa. Ça ne valait pas le whiskey, mais ça gardait les idées claires. Il sortit une tasse. Le liquide brulant fit disparaître le sucre. Adossé à la cuisinière, Lestrade buvait de petites gorgées. La menthe était puissante, chaude et froide à la fois parfaite antithèse. _Comme Sherlock_. Brillamment insupportable; foutrement obsédant.

_Je vous recontacte._ Lestrade vida le mug. Autant aller se coucher.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 00h27 -

'Bip'. _Vous ne dormez pas. SH_

Lestrade se retourna en grognant. Lut. Re-grogna. Répondit.

_Vous avez deviné, ou vous êtes en planque dans mon couloir ? _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je ne devine jamais. SH_

Un coup d'œil au couloir. Sherlock n'avait pas démenti.

'Bip'. _Je suis dans mon lit. Ne soyez pas si suspicieux, Gabriel. SH_

Lire son prénom envoya un shoot d'adrénaline dans les veines de Lestrade. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. La réponse fusa, rapide.

_On ne sait jamais, avec vous. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _J'aime bien vous surprendre. C'est amusant. SH_

_Vous savez ce que c'est l'amusement ? Première nouvelle. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Vous êtes acerbe, Gabriel. SH_

_Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous me textez au milieu de la nuit. Et arrêtez de m'appeler Gabriel, c'est… perturbant._'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je vous perturbe, inspecteur ? SH_

Lestrade pouvait presque voir son petit sourire auto-satisfait. Il prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Pas question de laisser penser au génie que…

'Bip'. _J'avais prévenu que je vous contacterai. SH_

_Donc, vous avez du nouveau ? _'Send'.

Silence.

'Bip'. _Oui… et non. SH_

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel. Etait-il incapable de se contrôler ?

'Bip'. _L'affaire est plus compliquée que nous le pensions. SH_

_Mais encore ? _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Mycroft m'a rendu visite. Le MI-6 tient beaucoup à récupérer un bijou qui a disparu avec la mariée. SH_

Lestrade repoussa Gideon qui ronronnait sur son estomac, et s'assit dans son lit.

_Quel bijou ? _'Send'.

'Bip'. _L'escarboucle bleue. Un pendentif. Son propriétaire, un politicien influent ami du fiancé, l'a prêté à la mariée. Le problème est que ce bijou lie directement son propriétaire à un ancien dictateur nord-africain. Evidemment, dans la conjoncture politique actuelle, le MI-6 veut éviter tout scandale. Mon frère m'a donc instamment prié de retrouver le bijou. SH_

Lestrade frémit. Il n'appréciait pas Mycroft Holmes, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de sa propension naturelle à lire dans les autres comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Donc, vous recherchez le bijou. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Je sais où il est. Avec… _lui_. SH_

'Bip'. _Je dois _le_ retrouver dans _West End_, demain soir. 19h30. SH_

_Où, exactement ? _'Send'.

'Bip'. Oxford Street_. N°63. Le Clair de Lune. SH_

_C'est… ? _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Un magasin de thé. Tout tourne autour du thé. SH_

Silence perplexe. Lestrade pouvait presque entendre Sherlock soupirer.

'Bip'. _J'ai trouvé du thé, dans une doublure de la robe. C'est ce qui m'a permis de remonter jusqu'à ce magasin. SH_

_Oh. Je vois. Vous ne comptez pas y aller seul ? La dernière fois, au _Tower Bridge_… _'Send'.

'Bip'. _John m'accompagnera. J'apprécierai qu'on oublie le _Tower Bridge_. Un regrettable contretemps. SH_

_Un contretemps ? John a failli y rester ! Vous avez une façon particulière de le remercier. Je vous accompagne. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Non. Vous compliquerez les choses. Vos hommes… des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. SH_

Lestrade encaissa la pique, dents serrées.

_On sera en planque, pas loin. _'Send'.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive une bricole. _'Send'.

Le doigt appuyé sur la touche « envoyer », Lestrade se maudit intérieurement. Quel idiot ! Ecrire ça… à Sherlock Holmes !

'Bip'. _Merci. SH_

Le cœur de Lestrade manqua un battement. Sherlock Holmes venait de…

_Je rêve, ou vous venez de me remercier ? _'Send'.

Silence.

_Sherlock ? _'Send'.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

- 00h31 -

Au 221b, Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, reposa son Blackberry sur la table de nuit. Etendu dans son lit – John avait insisté pour qu'il se couche –, il se maudissait intérieurement. Il avait remercié. _Agaçant. Ennuyeux_. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus.

Mais il restait le sociopathe le plus génialement doué.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will be continued...?<em>**

**Fin de ce chapitre... **avez-vous aimé ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience.

**À très bientôt! =)**


	5. Déceptions amoureuses, jasmin et agrumes

**Bonsoir! Voici la suite... **

Dans ce chapitre, les femmes sont à l'honneur! Au programme: mises au point sentimentales, ancien amant entreprenant, conflits intérieurs et tête à tête dans une salle de bains. J'espère que ça vous plaira! Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée!

**Bonne lecture... et bonne nuit!**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, et je suis désolée de t'avoir perturbée! C'est vrai que ce que j'ai écrit sur Lestrade avait de quoi... semer le doute. J'aime bien créer des ambiguïtés; là, visiblement, c'était réussi. =) Cependant, je te rassure: je ne vois pas du tout Sherlock en couple avec Lestrade. Holmes s'amuse: il aime perturber, créer le doute, jouer avec les autres; il se sent supérieur (à mon avis, en tout cas). Quant à l'inspecteur... je dirais qu'avant tout, ce qui l'attire chez Sherlock, c'est son intelligence, sa façon d'être. Pour moi, ce n'est pas vraiment... sexuel. Il est plus fasciné qu'attiré, en fait. Mais comme j'aime semer le doute, je me suis amusée à créer des pistes... Es-tu moins perturbée? =) De plus, la raison pour laquelle Sherlock se montre plus gentil, tient, comme tu l'as dit, à l'influence de John: pour moi, son "merci" adressé à Lestrade était un moyen de lui montrer qu'il appréciait sa sollicitude. C'est un comportement étonnant, pour quelqu'un comme lui, mais... je pense que parfois, certains traits humains ressortent, malgré son caractère. Mais c'est ma version des choses... Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour ton soutient et bonne lecture! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de cette enquête... À bientôt! ^^

_Faustinette :_ trois tailles de mugs! Le rêve! Quel est ton thé préféré (je suis curieuse... ^^)? Moi aussi, les gens hallucinent, surtout quand ils me trouvent en plein été, avec une tasse fumante... XD Sherlock est assez demandé, dans le chapitre précédent, c'est vrai. Il fascine; normal, pour une personnalité comme la sienne. Mais ne t'inquiète pas: John ne sera pas hors-course... quoique... tu vas avoir une surprise à la fin de ce chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir! Ce chapitre est encore relativement assez calme: l'action se précipitera par la suite. À mon avis, Lestrade est plus fasciné qu'amoureux, mais c'est vrai que ce que j'ai écrit sème le doute; c'est assez trouble... Merci pour tes encouragements (j'ai déjà la trame de mon livre, j'espère y arriver... ^^)! Bonne lecture, et bonne nuit! =)

_Jessica630 :_ encore une victime de mes ambiguïtés! Sherlock fascine tout le monde, c'est vrai... Tu as des envies de meurtre sur Yuan... ahem. Je dois t'avouer que ça va pas franchement s'arranger avec ce chapitre. *pas taper, pas taper* Je te laisse découvrir, et espère avoir tes impressions! Merci pour tout! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu me le dises, quand quelque chose te gêne dans ce que j'écris: ça ne peut qu'améliorer les choses. =) Pour ce qui est des chapitres courts: heu... j'y peux rien (enfin si, un peu, mais... *pas taper*)! J'entretiens le suspens. En fait, e problème, c'est que sur Word, ça fait des chapitres assez longs, mais quand je les mets en page ici... j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus vite lus. J'espère compenser la taille par la rapidité du post. ;) Pour ce qui est du pairing Sherlock/Lestrade: je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan. L'ambiguïté que j'ai créée (dans mon esprit, du moins) n'est pas vraiment sexuelle; c'est plus une... fascination. Pour une intelligence, un raisonnement, un comportement. Pour moi, Sherlock représente le génie... que Lestrade ne sera malheureusement jamais. L'inspecteur, bien qu'intelligent, est conscient de son infériorité, ce qui l'énerve; malgré tout, il est subjugué. Donc, c'est plus une relation d'admiration qu'un fantasme amoureux. Je ne sais pas si cette réponse te rassure... =) Peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirais une fic sur Lestrade, où je le mettrais en scène avec femme, enfants, gros chien et maison bien tenue... il jouera au football, bien sûr. ;) Quoiqu'il en soit, ce nouveau chapitre laisse de côté cette ambiguïté; je ne sais pas s'il est long et dense, mais... la relation entre Sherlock et John évolue. Elle se précisera par la suite, je te le promets (j'espère satisfaire ainsi ton amour pour le personnage de John) ! =) Bonne lecture, et merci pour tout, tes commentaires, et ton soutien. Plein de bizzzz

_MissmadHatter SH :_ merci pour ton commentaire! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur Lestrade: même si d'ordinaire il est en retrait par rapport à Sherlock, c'est un personnage intéressant. Bonne lecture de la suite! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Déceptions amoureuses, jasmin et agrumes<strong>

- 01h48 -

John se tournait dans les draps. Se retournait. Encore. Et encore. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. La Veuve Noire, le thé, l'escarboucle bleue, Sarah, le rendez-vous, Yuan, Sherlock. Yuan, Sherlock. Sherlock. Etrangement, malgré l'imminence des retrouvailles avec un psychopathe génie du crime, John avait l'esprit ailleurs.

_Nous avons eu… quelques bons moments._

Ce qui signifiait ? Avec tout autre que Sherlock, ça aurait été clair. Mais là… Après tout, le détective n'avait pas nié être intéressé par… En fait, il n'avait jamais dit être intéressé par qui que ce soit. Les filles n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Certes. De là à conclure que… John secoua la tête. Allons, c'était stupide. Absurde, risible, ridicule. Totalement déplacé.

_C'est un sociopathe_, disait sa raison. _Oui, mais si…_, répondait une autre voix, plus faible, infiniment plus tentante. _Et quand bien même il serait intéressé par les… Moi, je ne suis pas… _Il y avait bien eu cet épisode, pendant ses années de services, mais enfin… Il faisait trop chaud; John repoussa les draps. _Tu ne peux pas nier que tu le trouves… attirant,_ continua la petite voix. _Attirant n'est pas le terme. Fascinant, je dirais. Intrigant. Agaçant. J'aime Sarah_, répondit la raison. _Sarah, c'est la platitude morne d'une existence réglée Sarah, c'est la douceur fade d'une vie bien rangée…_ Il grimaça. C'était là où le bât blessait. Une vie réglée. Pas de danger. Pas d'adrénaline. Au bout de la route, l'ennui.

Il ne supportait pas l'ennui.

_Sarah en vaut la peine. Elle est tout ce que… elle est tout ce que je cherche, chez une femme. Elle est belle, intelligente, drôle…_ La petite voix ne se taisait pas; elle avait désagréablement l'inflexion de Sherlock. _Elle est tout ce que tu _imagines_ chercher chez une femme. Tu sortiras avec elle, quoi ? Huit mois, un an; tu t'installeras avec elle. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, tu te retrouveras la bague au doigt, avec deux enfants, un gros chien. Adieu l'aventure, le frisson de la traque ! Tu ne rêveras plus que d'une chose : que tes pantoufles soient bien chaudes lorsque tu rentres du travail. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? La routine et l'ennui ?_

John secoua la tête. _Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Il n'y aura pas de routine. Pas d'ennui. _La voix continuait. _Il y en aura. Tu verras. Alors qu'avec Sherlock…_ Il glissait lentement dans le sommeil. La façon dont ses pensées prononçaient « Sherlock » était… délicieuse. _Sherlock, c'est le piment du danger, le frémissement de l'adrénaline. Tu ne t'ennuieras jamais, avec lui. Il est peut-être agaçant, égocentrique et socialement inadapté, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. Et imagine-le au lit, John…_ Le docteur tenta de repousser les images que son esprit lui imposait. Il essaya de penser à Sarah. En vain. _Imagine Sherlock… abandonné dans tes draps. Sa peau, ses cheveux… et ses lèvres. Entrouvertes, souriant avec insolence…_

John luttait contre l'excitation chaude qui menaçait de l'emporter.

_C'est un sociopathe, rien ne prouve qu'il veuille faire quoique ce soit… avec moi. Et puis, il y a ce… Yuan. Je ne sais rien de lui, mais il est à Londres. Sherlock a eu l'air affecté par cette nouvelle. Et s'il le revoyait ? Et si…_

John s'endormit, d'un sommeil agité, jaloux, et frustré.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 9h36 -

Le petit déjeuner était le moment qu'elle préférait. Le pain frais, les croissants – livrés tous les matins par une petite boulangerie française, en bas de sa rue –, le beurre fondant, et la confiture…Depuis la terrasse de son attique, elle observait l'horizon dentelé des toits. Des pigeons roucoulaient. C'était reposant. Croquant dans un croissant, elle attrapa son téléphone portable.

_Salut ! Je sais qu'on est samedi, mais je voudrais te voir, si tu es libre. Il faut qu'on parle. Sarah. _'Send'.

Son verre était rempli d'un liquide odorant. Parfum d'agrumes, thé vert. Froid et rafraîchissant. Elle prit une gorgée. Il fallait qu'elle voie John. Leur conversation d'hier soir lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

'Bip'. _C'est rien, je suis libre, ce matin. Je passe chez toi ? John._

_Je t'attends. Sarah. _'Send'.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 9h47 -

- Sherlock ! Sors de là ! J'ai besoin de la salle de bains !

Pas de réponse. L'eau coulait John trépignait derrière la porte.

- Sherlock, bon Dieu ! Je dois voir Sarah !

Il devait lui parler : certaines choses n'attendent pas. Il tambourina plus fort.

- SHERLOCK !

Eclaboussures, clé dans la serrure. La porte bailla, John s'y engouffra. Sherlock disparaissait derrière le rideau de douche. L'eau coulait toujours.

- Heu… je croyais que tu avais fini de…

- Tu avais tort.

- J'aurais pu attendre.

- Tu criais. C'était insupportable. J'ai ouvert.

Le ton était ironique. John saisit sa brosse à dents, essayant de ne pas imaginer le corps nu de son colocataire. La petite voix était de retour. _L'eau sur sa peau… ses épaules, son torse… et plus bas… plus bas… _Le médecin secoua la tête : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Mais la buée chaude, parfumée, qui s'échappait de la douche n'aidait pas vraiment. Sherlock aimait les douches chaudes. Brûlantes. _Comme sa peau…_ L'odeur du shampoing envahissait la pièce. Bergamote. Une odeur très… sherlockienne. John reposa la brosse à dents. _Tu pourrais tirer le rideau… le surprendre. Passer tes mains sur son corps… son corps nu… il gémirait, peut-être…_

- Non. Je dois aller voir Sarah.

- Je sais. Tu l'as déjà dit.

Merde. Il avait parlé à haute voix. Saisissant son peigne, il bredouilla quelque chose d'incohérent, de stupide.

- Pourquoi dois-tu la voir ?

La main de Sherlock sortit du rideau, attrapa un linge. Mais John était trop absorbé par ses pensées pour le remarquer.

- Hein… quoi ? Heu… je dois lui parler. Quelque chose d'important.

Le rideau se tira. Sherlock émergea de la buée, le linge drapé autour des hanches. Peau humide, cheveux ruisselants… John paniqua, laissa tomber son peigne.

- Je… heu… tu…

Il se baissa vivement, attrapa le peigne, se redressa. À quelques centimètres de Sherlock. Le détective l'observait, l'œil perçant. John rougit, l'esprit déconnecté. Il était là, dans leur salle de bain, coincé entre le lavabo et son colocataire, avec autant de capacité de réaction qu'un chevreuil pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Enfin, Sherlock ouvrit la porte.

- Je vais m'habiller. Tu vas être en retard.

John resta seul, le cœur battant la chamade.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 10h12 -

Les viscères reposaient dans des bacs d'inox. La peau du crâne avait été décollée, pour laisser apparaître l'os. Elle appuya la lame de la scie circulaire. Pression. Craquement. La paroi osseuse tomba dans sa main. Pratiquer une trépanation était délicat : il fallait de la minutie, de la concentration. Le Yard avait téléphoné, tôt ce matin. Le corps les intéressait: blessure par balle, à la tête. Elle devait tout conserver. Peut-être mettraient-ils M. Holmes – _Sherlock_, songea-t-elle en rougissant – sur cette affaire ? Il était passé en coup de vent, hier; quelques analyses au labo, et il était parti. Elle l'avait manqué, secrètement déçue. Peut-être passerait-il, aujourd'hui ? Peut-être. Se penchant sur l'ouverture sanglante, elle observa la masse spongieuse. Là. La balle avait arrêté sa course à quelques centimètres de la paroi crânienne. Une pince. Le projectile tomba dans un godet en plastique. A présent, c'était à la balistique de jouer.

Elle fit glisser le corps dans sa chambre de conservation, éteignit les lumières, sortit. L'inspecteur ne passerait que dans l'après-midi; elle n'avait pas d'autre travail. Inutile de rester là. Elle avait bien mérité une pause. Un thé. Elle remonta dans le labo et enclencha la bouilloire électrique. Ouvrit une boite : du thé blanc au jasmin, cadeau de Jim. _Jim._ Elle essayait de ne plus penser à lui : deux mois qu'il avait disparu de la circulation. Aucune nouvelle, pas un texto, ni un mail. Elle s'était peu à peu faite à l'idée, mais la solitude lui pesait. Il avait été si charmant, si gentil… M. Holmes – _Sherlock_ – ne l'appréciait pas. _Jalousie ?_ Elle l'espérait.

L'eau bouillante sur les feuilles de thé, et puis, l'odeur du jasmin. Soupirant, elle sortit son portable.

_Je viens de recevoir un nouveau corps. Blessure par balle à la tête. Scotland Yard m'envoie un inspecteur, cet après-midi. Vous voulez le voir avant lui ? Molly =) _'Send'.

Elle but une gorgée, griffonnant quelques notes sur le dossier du tué par balle.

'Bip'. _Je suis sur une autre affaire. Faites une copie du dossier, notez tous les détails, et tenez-moi informé. SH_

Elle hésita : c'était une chose de le faire venir à Bart's; c'en était une autre de copier un dossier du Yard. Elle aurait préféré qu'il vienne…

_Je ne sais pas si… je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de copier des dossiers. Molly =) _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Avez-vous finalement acheté la petite robe rouge dont vous me parliez ? Je suis sûr qu'elle vous irait à ravir. SH_

Il s'en souvenait ! Il la complimentait !

_Vous aurez le dossier, et toutes les informations nécessaires. Passez une bonne journée ! Molly =) _'Send'.

Heureuse, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il ne répondait pas à son dernier texto.

_Il m'a fait un compliment !_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 10h46 -

John s'assit sur la chaise en osier, un peu mal à l'aise. Sarah lui souriait, de ce sourire gai et franc qu'il aimait tant. D'un coup, il douta du bien-fondé de son entreprise. Elle lui servit un verre de jus d'orange. Les pigeons roucoulaient toujours.

- Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh… très… très bien, merci.

Inutile de mentionner ses divagations nocturnes impliquant un certain détective consultant, dans certaines positions que la morale – sans parler de l'éthique, du savoir-vivre et de la vertu – réprouvait. Un silence inconfortable leur tomba dessus. Finalement :

- Et… tu as attrapé beaucoup de criminels, hier ?

- Comment ? Ah… heu… en fait, on est sur une piste. Ça devrait se concrétiser ce soir.

John essaya de ne pas y penser. C'était comme tenter d'oblitérer le fait qu'on va se faire dévorer vivant par un alligator particulièrement agressif et retors.

- Oh. Donc, Sherlock n'était pas vraiment en danger.

_Pas encore_, songea le médecin avec un frisson. Elle prit une inspiration brève :

- John, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté :

- Je… j'en ai assez, John. C'est devenu… trop pesant. J'ai 33 ans; je voudrais trouver quelqu'un de stable, avoir des enfants, tout ça. Il faut que tu choisisses.

Les mots mirent un moment à atteindre le cerveau de John : c'était comme si ils traversaient une atmosphère gélatineuse qui ralentissait leur course.

- Que… que je quoi ?

- Que tu choisisses, continua-t-elle, inflexible. Entre moi, et Sherlock.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 11h20 -

_Quinze minutes. Dans quinze minutes, John va rentrer._ Sherlock s'affala dans le canapé, souriant. Son colocataire se montrait si… prévisible. Effroyablement prévisible, en fait. _Mais jamais ennuyant_. Non, jamais. L'ancien médecin militaire n'était ni terne, ni fade, comme les autres. Malgré la prévisibilité quelque fois agaçante de ses comportements, il y avait toujours des détails – infimes, il est vrai –, qui craquelaient sa normalité. Des gestes. Des mots. Des expressions. Des actes.

_Comme ce matin. Mains moites, accélération du rythme cardiaque, augmentation de la sudation, bégaiement; il était gêné. Par quoi ?_

Rien de ce qu'il avait fait ce matin ne lui semblait devoir provoquer de la gêne chez autrui. Sherlock réfléchit. _Je prenais une douche._ Il tourna cette idée en tous sens. _Oh. Je vois. _La gêne de John provenait de là. _Pourquoi ? Il est incontestablement de sexe masculin; de plus, médecin. Un corps nu ne devrait pas le gêner. Surtout caché derrière un rideau de douche._ Dieu que les sentiments humains étaient incohérents !

_Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que j'ai déjà rencontré, il y a longtemps. Un autre… sentiment._ Quoi ? Quelque chose de… plus primitif. D'animal. _Dilatation des pupilles, gorge sèche, rougissement, lèvres entrouvertes…_ ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, au moment où ils s'étaient fait face. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs; c'était là, classé dans un tiroir invisible, dans la rubrique – très peu fournie – des relations humaines.

_Ah. Ça._

Il sourit plus largement. _Des semaines que je l'observe, sans mettre le doigt dessus. Ça. Elémentaire. Et. Il va voir Sarah._ Il ouvrit les yeux. _Oh. D'accord. _La donne allait changer, ce qui le réjouissait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? - __Je vais faire une expérience. Sur moi. - __Et sur John ? - __Pourquoi pas ? Il a fourni la preuve qui me manquait. Je peux bien… expérimenter. - __Un sociopathe ne peut pas expérimenter _ça_. - __Un sociopathe exceptionnel, oui. Je l'ai déjà fait. En Chine. - __Tu as fui. Tu ne supportais plus cette… relation. Tu étouffais. - __C'est différent. C'est John. Il vit avec moi. Il travaille avec moi. Il _est_ à moi. - __Bien sûr. Et si ton expérience rate ? - __Elle ne ratera pas. - __Tu crois ? Imagine un peu : si jamais il ne veut pas… - __Il voudra. - __Il partira. Il te quittera. Tu seras seul. _Seul_. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Sherlock ? L'ennui. Mycroft surveille tes contacts; tes anciens dealers ne répondront pas présents. - __Il ne partira pas._

Le Blackberry vibra, l'arrachant à lui-même.

'Bip'. _Sherlock. C'est Yuan. La Veuve m'a donné ton numéro. Je voulais… avoir de tes nouvelles. On pourrait se voir ? J'ai quelques _Atrax robustus_ en terrarium. Y_

Le cœur de Sherlock manqua un battement. Tout sociopathe qu'il était, il lui arrivait d'éprouver des émotions violemment humaines. Une seule lettre avait suffit. _Y._ Il oublia John.

_Clair, concis, bref. C'est tout lui. Même après sept ans. Des _Atrax robustus_. Il n'a pas oublié ce qui me plaisait._

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Je m'arrête pour ce soir...** Quelles sont vos impressions? (oui, je sais, la fin est sadique, mais... je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une gentille fille... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas trop tarder avec la suite... ^^)

**Bonne nuit à tous et toutes! =)**


	6. Gouvernement et Darjeeling

**Bonjour!** Voici un nouveau chapitre, centré sur le très charismatique Mycroft Holmes. Je l'aime bien: avec son sourire condescendant et son parapluie, il est encore plus difficile à cerner que son frère. Redoutable.

Enfin bref. Je vous promets ici du suspense, de la romance, des prises de têtes sentimentales, et une plongée dans le passé (enfin, ma version du passé) de notre détective sociopathe.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée! J'espère que ce nouveau volet vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! (t'inquiète pas pour la longueur des reviews: je sais jamais quoi trop écrire, moi non plus. L'important, c'est pas la longueur, c'est la qualité. ^^) Contente d'avoir pu te rassurer sur Lestrade. ;) Peut-être vas-tu être un peu déçue, mais je ne crois pas mettre en scène Yuan directement; du moins, pas dans cette fic. Je pense écrire un _one-shot_ sur lui et Sherlock, et de possibles retrouvailles à Londres. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a un rôle important dans ce chapitre, je te laisse découvrir. Bonne lecture et à bientôt! =)

_Faustinette :_ coucou! Merci pour ta review! Je suis désolée qu'un chapitre, ce ne soit pas assez pour toi: j'aimerais faire plus long, mais... le suspense avant tout! Je vois que tu as été faire un tour sur le blog de Molly, toi aussi; elle me fait vraiment rire, même si j'ai de la peine pour elle: comment peut-on s'aveugler à ce point? Une tasse et trois mugs: et ben dis donc! C'est la grande classe! =) J'adore le thé noir, c'est aussi mon préféré (le thé vert japonais a également une place particulière dans mon coeur). Ce que je préfère, c'est le Earl Grey. Brûlant, très sucré, avec ou sans lait. Mais j'avoue adorer aussi le "Thé de Noël" de chez Mariages Frères (une maison de thé parisienne, mais je pense que tu connais): un thé noir très épicé, avec cannelle, orange, saveurs un peu orientales. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture, et encore merci!

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ta review et tes compliments! =) Faut pas s'énerver: taper l'auteur n'est pas très gentil *regard de chiot sans défense*... Tu vas voir comment l'histoire évolue... j'espère que ça te plaira, et que ta colère sera apaisée! Bizzz

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a bien fait rire! Ah, je suis sadique, hein? Pourquoi le sadisme devrait-il être l'apanage du seul James Moriary? *niark* Donc, tu en es à l'avant-dernier stade de la colère... heu... je ne sais pas vraiment si ce chapitre va te calmer; peut-être bien... =) Quant à John, j'avoue qu'il est très agréable de le torturer psychologiquement. Contente d'avoir pu te rassurer sur Lestrade: je ne pensais pas que ça allait perturber tant de gens! Merci pour tout, en tout cas. J'espère que le présent chapitre te plaira. Plein de bizzz et à bientôt! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ coucou! Merci pour ta review! =) C'était amusant, en effet, de dépeindre les déboires psychologiques de John; et c'est pas fini... Opposer les deux caractères de Watson (très sentimental) et Sherlock (très froid) m'a aussi beaucoup amusée. Pour ce qui est de Yuan: c'est drôle, tu es la deuxième à vouloir que je le fasse apparaître. Malheureusement, ça ne rentre pas vraiment dans mes plans; je pensais faire un _one-shot_ centré sur sa relation avec Sherlock, de possibles retrouvailles à Londres, qui se dérouleraient après cette fic. Peut-être que ça répondrait à tes attentes? J'aime bien le personnage de Sarah, aussi, même si elle a parfois tendance à m'agacer un peu. C'est vrai que là, avec l'ultimatum, elle n'a pas été très maligne, mais... je pense qu'au bout d'un moment, à force d'attendre, on est à bout; il faut agir. Alors... on se débrouille comme on peut. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Tu vas très vite découvrir la réaction de John, si tu lis ce chapitre. Je te laisse voir comment j'ai goupillé tout ça! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt! Merci pour tout... =)

* * *

><p><strong>Gouvernement et Darjeeling<strong>

- 11h31 -

'Bip'. _Monsieur. Je vous transmets le dernier message que votre frère a reçu. Vous devriez le lire. ANT_

Mycroft fronça les sourcils et reposa la tasse de porcelaine fine. Le _laptop _dernier cri glissa sur le cuir du sous-main. Il était seul dans son bureau; Anthea avait été envoyée à une réception mondaine. Il fallait garder un œil sur le filleul du président coréen, au cas où… Un instant plus tard, le message transmis apparut à l'écran.

_Sherlock. C'est Yuan. La Veuve m'a donné ton numéro. Je voulais… avoir de tes nouvelles. On pourrait se voir ? J'ai quelques _Atrax robustus_ en terrarium. Y_

Ah. Mycroft se rembrunit. Voilà qui était mauvais signe. Il fit tourner un stylo entre ses doigts, réfléchissant.

La Chine; il pensait cet épisode définitivement clos. C'était après que Sherlock ait claqué la porte de l'université. Il n'avait pas tenu trois mois, au grand dam de leurs parents. _Comment veux-tu qu'une bande de crétins grisonnants, avec autant de logique qu'un banc de harengs, puisse m'apprendre quoique ce soit ?_ avait-il crié à Mycroft. _Je suis mille fois plus intelligent._ C'était vrai. Après cela, il avait voyagé, préférant accumuler les connaissances disparates et étonnantes. Il avait expérimenté. Alcool. Drogue. Sexe. Uniquement pour chasser l'ennui gluant qui l'emprisonnait. Mycroft avait perdu sa trace quelques temps – Sherlock était doué pour éviter Interpol – et l'avait retrouvé à Qingdao. Dans un sale état. Opium, héroïne. Cocaïne. Il s'était lié avec des trafiquants de poisons rares, passait ses journées à divaguer, ou à tester telle ou telle substance sur des rongeurs. Il avait abandonné son amant, tourné le dos à ceux qui voulaient l'aider. Finalement, Mycroft l'avait fait rapatrier. De force. Revenir à Londres n'avait rien arrangé. Désintoxication, insomnies, rechute. Il savait où trouver des fournisseurs efficaces. Finalement, il s'en était sorti. Tout ça grâce à une visite à la morgue, et à un inspecteur. Gabriel Lestrade. Il avait mêlé Sherlock à ses enquêtes, remplaçant la cocaïne par les crimes.

Mais ce texto… c'était mauvais.

Mycroft connaissait Yuan; Sherlock avait beaucoup tenu à lui. Rien à voir, cependant, avec ce qui le liait au Docteur Watson. Pourtant, nul doute que sans la drogue, il serait resté avec lui. La drogue. C'était le problème. Yuan l'avait initié à la cocaïne, sans se rendre compte des conséquences désastreuses que les psychotropes avaient sur Sherlock. _Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il replonge là-dedans. Pas après… tout ce qui s'est passé. _Mycroft ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Ecrivit à Anthea.

_Laissez-tomber le filleul du président. Rendez-vous dans notre planque de _Floral Street_, derrière _Convent Garden._ Votre cible est au n°17, troisième étage. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Et pour le filleul, Monsieur ? ANT_

_Prévenez Alinor. Elle fera parfaitement l'affaire. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Entendu. Vous devriez également consulter les caméras de surveillance placées à _Baker Street._ Artis vient de m'envoyer des informations très intéressantes concernant le Dr. Watson. ANT_

En quelques clics, Mycroft eut un visuel du salon du 221b. Il sourit intérieurement. _Etonnant que Sherlock n'ait pas encore pensé à chercher les mouchards. Cela prouve qu'ils sont suffisamment bien dissimulés._

_Ou alors, il s'en fiche,_ fit une petite voix ironique.

Mais c'était peu probable. Dans la tasse de porcelaine, le Darjeeling refroidissait.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 11h37 -

John retrouva son fauteuil en soupirant.

Sa discussion avec Sarah avec été… en fait, il ne savait pas trop. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux, ennuyé, en colère, soulagé, ou simplement perplexe. Probablement les cinq à la fois. Sherlock, toujours affalé sur le canapé, l'observait avec cette sagacité qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un coléoptère sous la loupe d'un entomologiste. Enfin, le détective posa son Blackberry sur le canapé, et se redressa en position assise.

- Tu étais chez Sarah.

- Quelle déduction ! Je te l'ai dit ce matin.

- Vous vous êtes séparés.

John sursauta :

- Comment… ? Non, je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Sherlock se leva, s'approcha.

- C'était facile à déduire, en fait.

- J'ai dit que je préférais ne pas savoir.

- Il m'a suffi d'observer ton comportement, ce matin. Et de voir ta tête lorsque tu es rentré.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Non.

- Très bien ! s'exclama John.

Il était en colère, à présent. Une rage sourde, froide. Presque cruelle.

- On s'est séparé, ça te va ?

- C'était ce que tu voulais.

John résista à l'envie de flanquer son poing dans la figure du détective.

- Peut-être. Oui. Je ne sais pas. C'est elle qui a rompu.

- Tu avais l'intention de le faire.

- Bon Dieu, Sherlock !

Il traversa le salon à grands pas, s'engouffra dans la cuisine. Sherlock le suivit et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu voulais rompre. Elle a rompu. Tout est…

- C'est _toi_ le problème ! cria John.

Sherlock le dévisagea, figé.

- Tu as _toujours_ été le problème ! Tu _es _un monceau de problèmes à toi tout seul, Sherlock ! Un monstre d'égoïsme ! Une montagne de cynisme et d'égocentrisme suffisant ! Un génie stupide qui ne se préoccupe que d'une seule chose : lui-même !

Sherlock resta muet. Il aurait été facile de dire quelque chose. _Je ne suis pas stupide. _Ou bien _Te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as de respirer le même air que moi ?_ Ou encore_ Mon égoïsme vaut mille fois mieux que ta bêtise._ Facile. Il avait mouché ces arguments cent fois; jamais il n'avait été atteint par les critiques. Mais là… c'était John. Et jamais, jamais depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, il ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Il y avait eu des disputes, bien sûr, des cris, des coups de gueule. Mais pas ça. Pas cette rage froide qui suintait, qui dégoulinait du militaire, comme une vague glacée. Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Je comprends. Je suis le problème. Bien.

Il inspira.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais… je vais te laisser, John.

Il fit demi-tour, les idées vagues. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. _Déménager ? Trouver un autre appartement ?_ C'était sans doute la meilleure idée. En sortant de la cuisine, il murmura :

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

La fureur de John se craquela. Il fonça vers ton colocataire, le saisit par le bras, sans ménagement.

- Reste là, ordonna-t-il brutalement.

Le sang battait à ses tempes; Sherlock évitait son regard, sans même chercher à échapper à l'étreinte.

- Regarde-moi.

Ton était sec. Impérieux. Sherlock releva la tête. À l'autre bout de Londres, Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, gronda John. Pas maintenant. Pas après que…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ecoute. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. C'était… méchant, inutilement. J'étais en colère… contre moi-même, en fait.

Esquisse de sourire.

- Je voulais quitter Sarah. C'est vrai. Mais pas… pas de cette façon-là. Pas pour cette raison-là. Je pensais… je pensais partir pour d'autres motifs; elle m'a… mis au pied du mur, si l'on peut dire.

Sherlock le regardait. Il ne comprenait pas. _Déduction impossible: trop peu d'éléments. _John le lâcha.

- Toi, je ne te laisserai pas. Tu as trop besoin de moi. Ne serait-ce que pour échapper aux chauffeurs de taxi…

Il essayait de rire. Une lueur s'alluma dans l'esprit de Sherlock. _C'était ça._

- Elle t'a demandé de choisir, hein ? fit-il, la voix basse.

John ne répondit rien son regard parlait.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 12h55 -

Leur frigo était désespérément vide.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock avait accepté d'être de corvée courses. Sans doute pour remercier John. Le médecin essayait de ne pas penser à leur conversation. Il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait pas dû crier. Ce n'était pas contre Sherlock qu'il s'était emporté. C'était contre lui-même, contre sa faiblesse. Il se revit, ce matin.

- _Il faut que tu choisisses… Que tu choisisses. Entre moi, et Sherlock._

_Il était resté muet, estomaqué. Le silence avait duré. Plusieurs minutes. Finalement, Sarah s'était levée._

_- D'accord, avait-elle dit. _

_- D'accord quoi ?_

_Il s'était senti stupide, impuissant. Elle avait repoussé sa chaise. _

_- Je vais dans ma chambre. Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu n'as qu'à agir. Soit tu restes, soit tu pars. Comme ça, au moins, je serai fixée. Quoique tu fasses, ça n'entachera en rien nos relations professionnelles. Mais je trouverais pathétique qu'un homme comme toi opte pour son colocataire, aussi génialement intelligent soit-il._

_Elle avait fait volte-face. Il s'était enfui._

À présent, il était là. Il avait choisi Sherlock. _Sherlock. Bon sang ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, ça ?_ Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Ça faisait même plusieurs jours que l'idée le taraudait.

_De quoi as-tu envie ? Je ne sais pas. De rester. De partir. Je vais rester. Il a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de lui. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est… fascinant. Dangereux. J'aime le danger. Tu aimes Sherlock ? J'aime…_

'Bip'. John ouvrit les yeux. Sur le canapé, l'écran du Blackberry était allumé. Sherlock l'avait oublié. Le médecin s'approcha. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lire, non, bien sûr que non… il _aperçut_ quelques mots.

_Je veux te revoir. Tu n'as pas…_

Poussé par une force irrépressible, il saisit l'appareil. Sherlock ne l'avait pas verrouillé. Il ouvrit le texto.

_Je veux te revoir. Tu n'as pas répondu. Je pense toujours à toi. Ce n'était pas que du sexe, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu n'as rien oublié. Y_

John sentit un bloc de glace tomber dans son estomac.

À l'autre bout de Londres, par écrans interposés, Mycroft Holmes avait un bon aperçu de la situation. Elle était critique.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 13h04 -

Chose exceptionnelle, il ne téléphona pas. Pas franchement envie de se faire insulter de vive-voix, ce qui, connaissant le point de vue tatillon du médecin concernant le respect de la vie privée, risquait d'arriver.

_Ne tenez pas compte de ce texto. MH _'Send'.

'Bip' _Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Mycroft. John._

_Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sherlock. Et si vous partez, il arrivera probablement quelque chose. MH _'Send'.

Silence.

_Et ne prétendez pas ne pas être atteint par ce que vous avez lu. MH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Sherlock est majeur et vacciné. Il est libre de fréquenter qui il veut. John._

_Vous mentez mal. Vous l'avez _choisi_. MH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Arrêtez de mettre votre faramineux appendice nasal dans MES affaires !_

Mycroft grimaça. Les choses ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme prévu.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 13h11 -

- John ! Viens m'aidez.

Sherlock, deux cornets dans les bras, ouvrait tant bien que mal la porte de l'appartement. Il trouva John assis dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés.

- Il y avait du monde. J'ai racheté du thé. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé les…

- Tu comptes le revoir ?

Le détective posa lentement les cornets dans la cuisine.

- Qui donc ?

- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. J'ai vu ses messages.

- Tu as pris mon téléphone ?

- Tu fouilles bien dans mon ordinateur.

Le ton était froid. Sherlock s'assit sur le canapé. Deux disputes en une heure, c'était trop pour lui.

- John…

- Je t'ai choisi, murmura-t-il. Toi.

- Je sais.

- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait. C'est assez difficile.

Soupir.

- Je t'ai choisi, répéta le médecin. Et j'avoue qu'en le faisant, j'espérais… avoir autre chose qu'une simple… colocation. Alors, si tu veux le revoir, vas-y. Mais dis-le moi. Comme ça, au moins…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Ferma les yeux. Attendit.

Sherlock s'accroupit devant lui. Prit ses mains dans les siennes. John sursauta. Les prunelles grises le fixaient.

- Envoie un message pour moi, John.

_Je ne suis pas libre. C'était purement sexuel. Ne me contacte plus. SH _'Send'.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 13h20 -

Mycroft saisit la tasse. Froide. Au fond du Darjeeling flottait une rondelle de citron. Il sourit. Bien. Les choses étaient à nouveau sous contrôle. Il contacta Anthea.

_Rentrez au bercail. Nous changeons de cible... pour l'instant. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Dois-je retourner m'occuper du filleul du président, Monsieur ? ANT_

_Non. La Confédération Helvétique vient de nous contacter. Nous avons une fuite dans l'opération « Rösti au lard »._ 'Send'.

Il ouvrit la théière. Vide.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will be continued...?<em>**

**Fini pour aujourd'hui...** Par pitié, ne tapez pas: j'ai reçu quelques menaces très... convaincantes. =)

Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce chapitre?

**Bonne journée et à très bientôt! ^^**


	7. Criminalité et thé vert

**Bonjour à toutes! Bonjour à tous!**

Voici un nouveau chapitre, riche en suspense, en intrigue et en dangers. L'enquête se précipite; nous nous centrons ici sur le personnage de... mais je suis sûre que vous avez déjà trouvé de qui il s'agit! ^^

J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à me lire. Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me lisent, me reviewent et m'encouragen! =)

**Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Over and Over Again :_ merci pour ton commentaire! C'était chouette d'écrire un chapitre consacré à Mycroft; je le trouve touchant (quoique envahissant), dans sa relation à Sherlock. Une telle attention, une telle protection... c'est dingue. Peut-être que je mettrais encore ça en scène, dans mon one-shot centré sur Yuan. On verra... Ton attente est finalement récompensée: voici un nouveau chapitre! Je te laisse découvrir. À bientôt! =)

_HaruKuro :_ oulààààà... m'élever une statue, carrément? Je ne mérite pas ça *toute rouge*. Ton commentaire m'a vraiment touchée (meilleure fic que tu as lue, c'est vraiment... trop. ^^). Ce qui me rend vraiment heureuse, c'est que mes mots te fassent vibrer, te fassent éprouver des sentiments. C'est ce que je recherche, quand je lis: vivre quelque chose de fort, de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si j'arrive vraiment à créer ça, mais... je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail. *gênée* Pour Yuan: bon. Visiblement, tu l'aimes pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je m'y attendais un peu. Mais il va sûrement revenir, dans une prochaine histoire; la romance entre Sherlock et John pourrait... évoluer. Ou pas (je sème des pistes, là...). J'ai bien aimé écrire sur Mycroft: je le comprends un peu, surtout dans son amour pour les parapluies... lol En tout cas, tes prières ont été entendues: voici la suite, riche en rebondissement! J'espère que tu aimeras. Plein de bizZz et à très bientôt! =)

_Faustinette :_ coucou! Merci pour ton ptit mot! =) Comment ça, tu me lis au lieu de réviser tes partiels? Tsss... pas très sérieux, tout ça (je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience ta mauvaise préparation... lol). Mais bon, il faut bien faire des pauses dans le travail, parfois; ça permet de pas finir totalement gaga (au fait, partiel de quoi, si c'est pas indiscret?). La relation John/Sherlock va encore évoluer dans ce chapitre: tu vas être comblée. À propos de thé: quand tu auras goûté le Thé de Noël, donne-moi ton avis! ;) Je ne connais pas le Thès Pagès, mais je chercherai, juste pour ce thé vert à la vanille... En tout cas, merci pour tout! Bonne lecture! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ merci pour ta review! Ouiiii: vive Mycroft et ses parapluies! =) Pour lui, j'avais choisi le Darjeelng, parce que ça fait distingué, je trouve. J'aimerais bien creuser un peu la relation qu'il entretient avec son frère... J'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant la réplique sur les profs d'université, lol. Pour l'opération "Rösti au lard": en fait, petit secret, mais.. j'adore les rösti! ^^ T'inquiète pas pour tes reviews de plus en plus longues: ça ne me dérange pas du tout. ;) Voilà la suite: j'espère que tu aimeras la tournure que prend la situation (même si tu risques de me détester, à la fin... *on ne tape PAS l'auteur*). À bientôt! =)

_Jessica630 :_ aaah, je t'ai contentée; visiblement, la relation Sherlock/John prenait la tournure que tu attendais. Eh bien... tu vas peut-être me maudire après ce chapitre; je te laisse juger. ;) Merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutient! Plein de bizZz ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Criminalité et thé vert<strong>

- 15h10 -

- Et quelle est votre… spécialité ?

- Ma spécialité, Monsieur ?

- Oui. Ce qui vous démarque des autres. Ce qui vous rend… _unique_. Notre organisation ne s'intéresse qu'aux cas exceptionnels.

La femme sourit.

- Je suis contralto. J'ai chanté à La Scala de Milan, et à l'Opéra Impérial de Varsovie.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je vois. Et votre dossier est… impressionnant.

- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Mon New Jersey natal était trop morne.

- Hmmm… et vous avez fait votre fond de commerce avec…

- … des photographies compromettantes. Certains chefs d'états ne peuvent pas résister à une jolie femme.

- En effet. J'ai beaucoup apprécié votre envoi. L'escarboucle bleue. Remarquable bijou. Très malin d'avoir orchestré un faux mariage pour récupérer la pierre. Vous et votre complice avez cependant été négligentes, et quelqu'un l'a remarqué.

La femme hésita.

- Je pensais vous surprendre…

- Je suis rarement surpris. Mais mon plus grand adversaire bataille dur pour retrouver ce pendentif. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a remarqué votre erreur. À votre crédit, je dois reconnaître qu'il en a été le seul capable, ce qui est tout à votre honneur.

- Il existe donc un homme qui puisse rivaliser avec vous ? rit-elle, rassurée.

Il se leva, époussetant son costume impeccablement taillé.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de le rencontrer, je n'en doute pas. À l'avenir, il faudra vous employer à être plus fine que lui.

Il lui serra la main.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Mlle Adler.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 15h29 -

Encore quatre heures. Quatre heures. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Etre à nouveau face à lui, enfin. _Sherlock Holmes_. Il l'avait amusé, cette fois-ci. Ça avait été un jeu d'enfant de suivre ses raisonnements. Seule la visite à la Veuve l'avait étonné; Holmes, avoir des connexions avec une ancienne dirigeante de la pègre de Qingdao ? Décidément, il était surprenant. _Délicieusement surprenant. _

Par la baie vitrée de son bureau, il contempla le jardin. Gravier blanc d'où affleuraient deux roches; petit plan d'eau où s'épanouissait un lotus. Le cerisier perdait sa parure automnale; il jetait des reflets de feu alentour. Raffinement. Calme. Le petit bol orné d'une grue fumait doucement. _Gyokuro Kansaï_. Un thé vert exceptionnel. Il se rappelait le Japon. Il n'y était resté que deux ans, mais ces deux ans-là avait été comme une vie. Certains aspects de la mentalité japonaise l'avaient marqué profondément. L'amour du parfait. La recherche de la beauté. Et ce mélange, tellement étrange… pureté implacable. Oui, il avait aimé ce pays. Etrange et fascinant… _tout comme Holmes_.

Sourire carnassier. _Jusqu'où ira notre petit jeu, mon cher ?_ Une voix, dans sa tête, répondit. _Jusqu'au bout, j'espère._ Satisfait, mais impatient, il délaissa son thé, ouvrit son ordinateur.

Son contact, en Suisse, lui avait écrit. Implantation parfaite de l'organisation : la mafia locale – essentiellement spécialisée dans le recel de drogue – lui mangeait déjà dans la main. Ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait, pourtant. Les banques. Voilà qui était intéressant. Surfer sur un stéréotype ne le dérangeait pas : les banques suisses cachaient or et devises de toutes sortes, mais recelaient également certaines informations que le gratin des gouvernements tenaient à conserver secrètes… Il ouvrit sa messagerie.

_De : M _

_À : Colonel S. Moran_

_Concerne : Meiringen_

_Concentrez-vous sur les activités de la Banque nationale suisse. Etablissez-vous à Meiringen. J'ai dans l'idée que ce charmant village cachera parfaitement nos activités. Soyez discret. Tenez-moi informé. Je vous rendrai bientôt visite._

_J'ai très envie de voir les chutes de Reichenbach._

'Send'.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 16h13 -

Etendu sur son lit, tout habillé, John Watson s'essayait à la sieste. La nuit passée avait été difficile; trop de pensées dans la tête. Il lui avait paru judicieux de s'allonger avant… avant ce soir. Rien qu'en y pensant, un frisson le traversa. Ce n'était pas de la peur. C'était de l'impatience. Malgré lui, il avait hâte d'y être.

Il soupira. Attrapa son téléphone. De toute manière, il n'y avait pas moyen de dormir.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 16h15 -

Sherlock réfléchissait. Molly lui avait envoyé le dossier du tué par balle : les conclusions du Yard étaient désastreuses. Comment pouvaient-ils se tromper à ce point ? C'était comme se perdre dans une rue sens unique, avec un GPS dernier cri !

_Le cadavre n°713 (tué par balle) n'a pas été la victime du fiancé jaloux. C'est le jardinier qui a fait le coup. SH _'Send'.

Lestrade devrait lui ériger une statue : sans lui, Dieu seul sait combien d'erreurs la police londonienne aurait commises ! Il ouvrit son ordinateur, se connecta sur Science de la Déduction.

'New message'. _Vous me manquez, _darling_. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. M_

_Occupez-vous. L'IRA ne recrute pas, en ce moment ? Portez-vous volontaire. Allez faire exploser quelques pubs. Laissez-moi tranquille. SH _'Send'

'New message'. _Très drôle. Il est possible d'être Irlandais sans soutenir les luttes fratricides, vous savez ? M_

_Je découvre. Venant de vous, c'est étonnant. Je pensais que vous ne résistiez pas à une bombe bien placée. SH _'Send'.

Pause.

'Bip'. _Comment avez-vous eu le dossier ? Non, je ne veux pas le savoir. Le jardinier ? Lestrade_

_Examinez sa paume droite ; traces d'engrais fortement azoté. Utilisé fréquemment sur les orchidées, entre deux floraisons. Il y en a dans la serre de la maison. La victime n'y mettant jamais les pieds et ayant un contact réduit avec le jardin, j'en conclus que le jardinier lui a rendu visite. Le ton est monté il l'a repoussé, d'où la présence d'engrais sur sa main. Simple. SH _'Send'.

Une affaire réglée. Une. Sherlock ferma les yeux… 'bip'… les rouvrit.

_Sherlock. Il faut qu'on parle. John._

_Bien. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Ce texto, que j'ai envoyé… ça signifie…_

'New message'. _Et comment va _chien-chien _? M_

_Il s'appelle John. SH _'Send'.

_Il ne signifie rien de plus que ce que tu as écrit. Je ne suis pas libre. SH _'Send'.

'New message'. _Toujours aussi susceptible lorsque l'on touche à votre molosse. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous lui trouvez; il est si… commun. Au fait, il s'est remis de notre anicroche sur le _Tower Bridge _? J'ai été _désolé_ que cette balle ne fasse qu'effleurer sa cuisse. M_

'Bip'. _Mais… tu ne vois personne d'autre que moi…_

_Parfois, John, je me demande comment tu peux être aussi lent… ton cerveau doit fonctionner avec un ancien modem. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. Donc. Je ne suis pas libre. Dors, maintenant. SH _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Tu n'as pas envie de monter... ?_

_Dors. SH _'Send'.

_Il est commun, certes. C'est sans doute ce qui est appréciable. Et sa cuisse va bien. SH _'Send'.

Le Blackberry resta silencieux.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h24 -

'Bip'. _On est en planque dans la camionnette du pressing. La blanche. J'ai cinq snippers sur les toits. Ils ont le visuel, à l'intérieur de la boutique. Au moindre problème, on vous couvre. Faites-_le _parler. Récupérez le bijou. Sortez, et on _l_'embarque. Lestrade_

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel. Le vocabulaire policier – tout comme le vocabulaire militaire, d'ailleurs, il s'en rendait compte au contact de John – était d'une pauvreté aride. Des expressions toutes faites. _On est en planque. Avoir le visuel. On vous couvre. _Et le plus comique : _on l'embarque._ Comme si _lui_ était le genre d'homme à se faire embarquer ! Ridicule. Le _Clair de Lune_ était en vue. Elégante vitrine de verre fumé; enseigne finement décorée.

- Lestrade est en face. Camionnette blanche. Il a cinq snippers.

- Bien, souffla John. Comment on procède ?

En bon militaire, il attendait les ordres. Sherlock hésita. Il se rappelait le _Tower Bridge_.

- _Il_ me veut. Seul._ Il_ l'a précisé.

- Or de question que je te laisse. Tu as prévenu Mycroft ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

- Je vois, grogna John.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. N°63.

Elle s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h31 -

Sombre. _Aucune visibilité. La lumière de la rue ne filtre pas : vitres teintées. Donc, vision réduite pour les snipers de Lestrade._

John sent le pistolet, dans ses mains. C'est comme revenir sur le front. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'ôter le cran de sécurité, puisqu'il ne l'a même pas mis. _Avec _lui_, il faut s'attendre à tout._ Il discerne des étagères, contre les murs. Formes noires, reflets dorés. Boîtes à thé. Une silhouette longue, comme un comptoir de bar. Une caisse enregistreuse à l'ancienne semble posée dessus_._ Sur le sol, dans un désordre savamment arrangé, de gros sacs en tissu. Ouverts. Remplis de feuilles parfumées. Et partout, des ombres tarabiscotées, à la fois fines et larges, immobiles. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

- _Phalaenopsis_, murmure Sherlock. Des orchidées.

John hoche la tête, à l'affût. Tout est calme. Pas de mouvement. Pas de respiration. Rien.

- Il est 19h33, lance Sherlock à l'obscurité.

John sursaute. Inutile de préciser à son compagnon que provoquer un psychopathe est une mauvaise idée.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas amenez _chien-chien_, répondit une voix ennuyée.

_Cette voix._

- Il s'appelle John. Et il va là où je vais.

- Bien sûr. Le chien suit le maître, c'est bien connu.

La voix est moqueuse. John raffermit sa prise sur l'arme. Il saura où tirer. Il est serein. Légèrement agacé, mais serein.

- Votre jeu a assez duré, Moriarty, avertit-il.

Un éclat de rire.

- Oh ! Comment vas-tu, _Johnny-boy_ ? J'espère que notre dernière rencontre au _Tower Bridge_ ne t'a pas laissé de cicatrices… Tu ferais bien de te taire, maintenant; cette conversation ne concerne pas les animaux familiers.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Vous n'avez pas respecté les termes de notre petit rendez-vous, Sherlock, l'interrompt la voix.

- Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un… psychopathe.

- Oh ! Je suis blessé. C'est tout ce que je représente pour vous ?

John peut presque voir le sourire ravi du criminel.

- Pourtant, poursuit la voix avec une ironie suave, je vous ai appelé, et vous êtes venu. C'est bien ce que j'appelle un rendez-vous.

Sherlock effleure le bois précieux du comptoir.

- Donnez-moi le bijou.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

- Vous êtes d'une candeur charmante, mon cher, c'est adorable. Où serait le jeu, si je me contentais d'obéir ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

- Vous trouvez ? Pourtant, je m'amuse follement.

À cet instant, John sent un changement dans l'air. _Froid. Détermination._ Il lève son arme. Le canon froid d'un révolver vient appuyer contre sa tempe.

- Si j'étais vous, Docteur, je poserai gentiment mon arme à terre.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit son adversaire. Une femme. Brune et élancée, elle le fixe. S'échappant d'un chignon lâche, ses cheveux retombent gracieusement sur ses épaules. Costume gris anthracite, chemise blanche; elle aurait pu sortir de la _City_. Et elle le tient en joue.

- Un Colt Python ? demande-t-il. Un peu démodé, non ?

- J'aime beaucoup le _vintage_, réplique-t-elle. Posez votre arme.

Une silhouette sort de l'ombre.

- Je vous présente Mlle Adler, lance Moriarty en chassant une poussière imaginaire sur la veste de son costume. C'est à elle que vous devez le vol de l'escarboucle bleue.

_Vol élégant,_ songea Sherlock, _mais je me suis montré plus doué._ Il a un mouvement. Imperceptible : John était toujours menacé. Moriarty contourne le comptoir, la démarche souple. Il se penche à l'oreille du médecin :

- Si j'étais toi, _chien-chien_, je ferais ce que dit la dame. Elle a la gâchette facile.

John ne bouge pas. Il regarde Sherlock. Il est venu pour lui; il ne fera rien sans son accord. Il attend. L'arme se fait plus pressante, contre son crâne. Si Sherlock ne le laisse pas renoncer, alors, il ne renoncera pas. Il est rapide : il peut encore atteindre Moriarty avant que sa complice n'appuie sur la détente. Probablement mourra-t-il après, mais c'est sans importance. Il ne fera que ce que lui dit Sherlock.

Sherlock baisse la tête. John pose son arme.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 19h43 -

- Le Yard est dehors, Moriarty. Cinq snipers. La partie est jouée.

Sherlock essaie de gagner du temps. John le sent dans sa voix. Il n'a pas vraiment confiance dans les tireurs de Lestrade : peut-on réellement viser à travers les vitres teintées d'un magasin obscur ?

- Vous essayez de me mettre mat avec un simple pion, Sherlock ? glousse Moriarty. Je m'attendais à mieux. Et puis, j'ai quelques coups en réserve, moi aussi.

Une détonation violente, quelque part, dans la rue. Sherlock sert les dents, apparemment impassible. John tressaille :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, _chien-chien_. La camionnette de cet idiot de Lestrade n'a rien. On ne peut pas en dire autant de l'agent embusqué à l'angle de _Rathbone Place_.

Sherlock reste silencieux.

- Quoi, je vous ai surpris ? continua Moriarty. Il faudra vous y habituer, _darling _: j'ai _toujours_ une longueur d'avance.

Il éclate d'un rire calme, moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demande Sherlock, la voix grave.

Moriarty s'approcha. Il dévisage le détective, comme on observe une bête sauvage, rare et magnifique, piégée dans une cage. On sait que la beauté est redoutable, mais, derrière les barreaux de sa prison, elle ne peut plus mordre.

- Simplement discuter. Loin de _Johnny-boy_, si possible. Je suis assez exclusif dans mes relations.

John frémit :

- Sherlock…

'Bip'. _Holmes. Sortez de là. Cunningham est hors course. On suspecte d'autres bombes. Le visuel est trop mauvais, on ne pourra pas vous protéger longtemps. Mais on peut faire diversion pour sortir John de là. Lestrade_

Sherlock jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Pendant un instant, John se demande si le détective réalise l'incongru de la situation. _J'ai une arme sur la tempe. Et lui, il lit un texto. Mon Dieu._

- Ce cher inspecteur, je suppose ? interroge Moriarty, sur le ton de la conversation. Il vous conseille de sortir. Hm. Sans doute la meilleure décision à prendre.

Silence.

- Croyez-vous réellement à une diversion, Sherlock ?

Nouvelle détonation. Plus proche, cette fois.

- Ah ? Ce doit être celui de _Soho Street_. Plus que trois. La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être la camionnette de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

Sherlock ferme les yeux. Prend une inspiration. Des cris filtrent depuis la rue. Les explosions sur les toits ont suffi à créer la panique sur _Oxford Street_. À ce moment-là, Sherlock se sent plus vivant que jamais. Malgré la peur. _John. _

- Je vous suis.

Moriarty a une expression triomphante. Il exulte. John tente un mouvement. Adler l'arrête :

- Ne bougez plus.

Sherlock plante son regard dans celui de Moriarty :

- Je vous suis, mais à une condition. Laissez partir John. Ne touchez pas à Lestrade.

- Il me semble que cela fait _deux_ conditions. Mais c'est d'accord. Conduisez-le dehors, ordonne-t-il à Adler.

John fixe le détective :

- Sherlock, tu ne vas pas…

- Va aider Lestrade. Il aura besoin d'un médecin. Je doute que ces explosions soient sans conséquences.

John est jeté dans la rue dévastée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Would be continued...?<em>**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui...** J'attends vos impressions avec impatience... =)

S'il vous plaît, ne vous mettez pas en colère: la fin est brutale, certes, mais... il faut ménager le suspense!

**À bientôt!**


	8. Duel et tea time

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**

Voici le chapitre de la confrontation. Au programme: discussion autour d'une tasse de thé, kidnapping, angoisses en tout genre et propositions étonnantes... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça! ^^ Merci à toutes celles, à tous ceux qui me suivent et me reviewent: j'espère être toujours à la hauteur de vos attentes...!

**Bonne lecture! =**)

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! =) Je suis contente que tu n'ai pas explosé de colère. Voici la suite; j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Plein de bizZz ^^

_Faustinette :_ bien. Je vois que tu t'es enfin résignée à mon sadisme: rien ne sert de taper une auteur qui ADORE les fins abruptes. =) Je suis sûre que ton pauvre PC t'en est très reconnaissant: au moins, il ne fait plus les frais de ta colère... lol. Surtout que j'essaie de poster vite, pour me faire pardonner, comme tu as pu le remarquer (bon, là, j'ai eu un ptit contre-temps pour ce chapitre: je voulais le mettre plus tôt en ligne mais, va savoir pourquoi, ma tendre moitié a FORTEMENT insisté pour que je quitte Internet et que j'ai une véritable interaction sociale. Des fois, je me sens vraiment incomprise. Un peu comme Sherlock, quoi. Mdr! Nan, là, je crois que j'extrapole. ^^). Je crois que je vais me mettre en quête de ton thé vert à la vanille, moi aussi. En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre; tu m'en diras des nouvelles. J'espère que tu aimeras. À bientôt, et merci, merci mille fois pour ton commentaire! =)

_HaruKuro :_ hello! Merci pour ta review! =) Ah, les échanges de textos, mails et autres messages t'ont perturbée; peut-être que je n'ai pas suffisamment bien amené la chose. J'aimais bien cette espèce de conversation à plusieurs: ça m'arrive souvent de répondre à plusieurs personnes à la fois; je voulais expérimenter ce sentiment dans ma fic. Peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez clair... ou que tout était trop clair dans mon esprit, et du coup, pas dans le texte? La clé pour tout comprendre, ce sont les signatures. Pour ce qui est de la teneur des messages de John... je voulais notre médecin entreprenant. Gêné, adorable, mais... entreprenant. Je prépare mon dernier chapitre, tu vois (oups! J'en ai pas trop dit, là...?). Peut-être était-ce trop abrupt? Je ne sais pas. C'était amusant de présenter le personnage d'Adler; elle reviendra dans de prochaines histoires: je l'aime bien. Pour Moriarty et le Japon... hm. Le pays a une sophistication élégante et particulière qui lui convient bien, je trouve. (en plus, c'est un de mes pays favoris. Pour l'imaginaire qu'il véhicule, je pense...^^). Voici la suite (enfin): j'espère que ton attente stressée sera récompensée! À bientôt et plein de bizZz! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton commentaire! =) Tu as tout lu d'un coup: tu as donc évité les attentes de nouveaux post... sauf dans le dernier chapitre (je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs...). L'idée du thé me tenait vraiment à coeur pour cette fic; c'était sympa à imaginer, à concevoir. Pour l'enquête, c'était un peu plus complexe: je n'avais jamais écris de policier, mais j'avais beaucoup lu. Alors, je me suis inspirée ici et là et... voilà. C'est chouette que tu apprécies! ^^ Pour Adler: tu ne l'aimes pas? Mais elle reste LA femme ;). En ce qui concerne John et Sherlock: je voulais une relation tout en nuance, comme une recherche. Douce et timide, hésitante. J'aime bien les choses qui vont lentement. =) Ah, tu aimes bien Lestrade: ce que je trouve amusant, avec l'inspecteur, c'est que dans l'oeuvre de Conan Doyle, il est plutôt maladroit, insipide. Alors que la série lui donne un côté plus humain et plus attachant. Sympa, quoi. En tout cas, voilà la suite: j'espère que tu aimeras! Merci encore pour tes encouragements, et à très bientôt! =)

_anksenamoon :_ la mention "la fin est brutale", c'était au cas où. Tu vois, si jamais quelqu'un s'est endormi en cours de route, ou a manqué un virage... mdr Naaaaan... ne m'enlève pas de tes favoris! Je ne veux pas perdre une super lectrice! La suite a été assez promptement postée, hein, hein, hein? *panique* Bref. *se reprend avec dignité* Voici la suite. Bonne lecture! Et merci encore. =)

_Over and Over Again :_ la suite, la voilà! Je ne garantis pas une fin meilleure que le chapitre précédent: on ne change pas une méthode qui gagne! (le suspense avant tout, c'est ma devise. Hihihi!) Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ mmmh, je vois que tu connais bien Mlle Adler. Une contralto; j'ai trouvé ça marrant à préciser. ^^ Je pense qu'elle sera de retour dans une de mes prochaines fics, parce que je l'apprécie assez. Elle apporte une touche de féminité machiavélique. *niark* Pour Reichenbach: tu connais bien tes classiques. ;) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prévois pas de faire mourir Sherlock dans cette histoire-ci. Mais je compte bien envoyer Moriarty faire un petit tour dans le canton de Berne (Meiringen en est une commune), un de ces jours. Voici la suite tant attendue! Bonne lecture, et merci d'être toujours là. =)

_helenecolin :_ merci pour ta la suite... plein de suspense! À très bientôt! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Duel et <strong>_**tea time**_

- 20h00 -

Sirènes de polices. Camions rouges de pompiers. Ambulances. De la fumée s'échappait des toits. _Oxford Street_ sombrait dans la panique. _Aucune aide à attendre de ce côté-là._ Sherlock n'était pas inquiet : il n'aurait pas besoin d'aide; il en avait l'inébranlable certitude. Et John était en sécurité. _Plus en sécurité qu'ici, du moins_. Adler tenait toujours le révolver; il la voyait, du coin de l'œil, dans son dos. Elle dégageait une impression étonnante. De force brute. Dissimulée sous un verni d'élégance et d'intelligence. Elle avait l'air… redoutable.

Moriarty souriait toujours. Il s'amusait. _La partie continue, Holmes. Mais vous avez perdu votre fou, et j'ai toujours ma reine._

- Et maintenant? interrogea Sherlock, la voix sourde.

- Maintenant, chéri, vous allez me suivre. Cependant, une précaution s'impose.

Signe de tête à Adler. Braquant son Colt sur Sherlock, elle s'approcha. Plongea sa main droite dans la poche de son manteau. _Parfum de gingembre_, analysa le détective. Elle en sortit le Blackberry. Moriarty s'en saisit.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça, dit-il joyeusement. Je n'aimerai pas que vos petits amis du Yard vous localisent _via_ GPS. Ce ne serait… pas très élégant.

Il le posa sur le comptoir.

- Bien. À présent, venez.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 20h06 -

Les rues défilaient derrière les vitres. Dans la cohue qui régnait autour de _Oxford Street_, il était facile de passer inaperçu. Adler s'était éclipsée dans une ruelle, à l'arrière du magasin. Ils étaient seuls dans la voiture, avec le chauffeur.

- Inutile que je vous bande les yeux: vous connaissez Londres comme votre poche.

Jambes croisées, Moriarty caressait distraitement le cuir du siège. Sherlock regardait dehors.

- Je suppose que de toute manière, vous ne me conduisez pas à votre quartier général.

- Non. Je regrette. Vous n'aurez droit qu'à un repaire de seconde zone.

Silence.

- Vous ne craignez pas non plus une quelconque violence physique de ma part. Sinon, vous n'auriez pas renvoyé votre charmante compagne.

- Elle vous plait ? C'est une contre-alto de renom. Quant à une violence physique… j'en doute fort. Vous voulez le bijou. Et je veux discuter. Vous ne résistez jamais à l'opportunité d'une confrontation avec un génie aussi exceptionnel et séduisant que vous.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils :

- Vous vous trompez sur un point.

- Lequel, _darling _?

- Vous n'êtes pas séduisant.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 20h07 -

'Bip'. _Vous êtes toujours à _Oxford Street_. MH_

John secoua la tête. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré que ce soit Sherlock. Il rajusta le bandage sur le bras de la fillette. Les ambulanciers avaient accueilli son aide avec soulagement. Une femme en blanc prit la petite fille par la main.

_Oui. Deux explosions. Assez importantes. Mais je suppose que vous avez tout vu. John. _'Send'.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec Mycroft Holmes.

'Bip'. _En effet. _Il _a Sherlock. MH_

Le cœur de John se serra davantage ; il se revoyait, jeté dans la rue. Ce malade avait Sherlock. _Et je n'ai rien pu faire. J'ai agi comme un bleu, comme un idiot ! On aurait dû… on aurait dû mieux préparer l'opération. Sécuriser le périmètre. _Une petite voix s'éleva. _Lestrade l'a fait. Moriarty a été plus malin. Il a posé les bombes._ Comment avait-il su où les poser ? Comment avait-il pu s'immiscer avec tant de facilité dans les opérations du Yard ? _C'est un psychopathe. Un génie. Sherlock a bien réussi à pirater leurs bases de données._

_Le Yard n'arrive pas à le localiser. On a retrouvé son téléphone dans la boutique. John. _'Send'.

'Bip'. Whithechapel_. Un entrepôt le long de la voie ferrée, derrière _Chamber Street_. MH_

_J'y vais. John. _'Send'.

'Bip'. _Montez dans la voiture. MH_

Le médecin ouvrit la portière, s'y engouffra.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h13 -

L'entrepôt sentait la tôle. Au loin, un train passa, faisant trembler les murs. De la poussière tomba du plafond. Sans la demi-douzaine d'écrans dernière génération, les modems et autres appareils informatiques qui ronronnaient dans un coin, on aurait cru l'endroit désaffecté.

Le câble métallique sciait les jambes de Sherlock. L'homme qui l'avait attaché savait ce qu'il faisait. Le détective observait. Tout cela était risible. _Ridicule. Agaçant. Etrange. Je suis assis sur une chaise, ligoté, devant une table. Pourquoi ? _ La lumière crue d'un spot tombait sur la table. Deux tasses fines. Une théière fumante. _Porcelaine chinoise. _Motifs d'oies peints avec délicatesse. Il haussa un sourcil, interloqué :

- Je ne crois pas m'être déjà retrouvé dans pareille situation, dit-il lentement.

- Je pensais vous surprendre, répondit Moriarty.

Sherlock tiqua cette phrase…

- Et quel est le jeu ?

Moriarty versait le thé dans les tasses. _Bergamotte._

- Disons… disons que nous prenons simplement le thé. J'ai toujours eu envie de vous rencontrer durant le _tea time_. Très anglais. Même l'Irlandais que je suis comprends cela.

Sherlock resta silencieux.

- Vous aimez le _Earl Grey_, n'est-ce-pas ? Je l'ai choisi spécialement pour vous.

- Et c'est tout ? Nous prenons le thé et…

Moriarty trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage sombre.

- Nous discutons, fit-il, poli jusqu'au bout des ongles. Prenez donc un biscuit, _darling_.

Il poussa vers lui un boite garnie de papier de soie, où reposaient de minuscules galettes. Sherlock se contenta du thé.

- Et le bijou ?

- Soyez patient. N'avez-vous que cela en tête ?

- Il me tarde de partir.

Moriarty reposa sa tasse.

- Franchement, Sherlock, je suis peiné que vous trouviez si peu d'agrément à ma compagnie. Surtout après ce que nous avons partagé.

- Nous n'avons rien partagé.

- Allons donc. Le _Tower Bridge, Camden Town,_ l'affaire du prestidigitateur unijambiste, le réseau d'opium dans de _Sussex_, le vol des plans du projet _Triskel._.. sans parler du « Grand jeu », où vous m'avez damné le pion de la plus habile des façons.

- Vous ne supportez pas l'échec.

- Vous non plus, répondit Moriarty avec un regard entendu. Mais après le _Tower Bridge_, et cette affaire – l'escarboucle bleue, quel nom pimpant ! –, j'avoue avoir quelque peu révisé ma position à votre égard, mon cher.

- Oh. Je ne suis plus l'homme à abattre ?

Rire.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à vous abattre, Sherlock : vous m'amusez trop pour cela. Que ferais-je d'un adversaire comme vous, mort ?

- Vous me feriez empailler.

Nouvelle gorgée de thé. Le regard de Moriarty se fit plus sérieux.

- Sans rire, chéri. Vous m'agacez de plus en plus.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Le criminel ne répliqua pas, continua :

- J'ai cru, au début, pouvoir vous réduire à néant ; je savais où frapper : _Johnny-boy_ n'est jamais loin. Votre seul point faible. Malheureusement, il s'en est sorti, à chaque fois. Mes tentatives se sont révélées inefficaces, et je le déplore. Je pensais que, sans lui, vous seriez moins… combatif.

Il se renversa sur sa chaise.

- Comprenez-moi, Sherlock. Jouer avec vous est un réel plaisir ; un luxe savoureux que j'aime m'octroyer. Mais… les affaires sont les affaires, et vous mettez à mal les miennes. Une organisation criminelle fonctionne un peu comme une multinationale : si elle veut rester _leader_ du marché, elle ne peut se permettre d'avoir de remuants concurrents.

Sherlock reposa sa tasse. Vide. Il attendait.

- Aussi, je vais vous faire une offre. Une offre que je ne répéterai pas.

- Désolé, mais non. Le crime ne me séduit pas, répondit le détective.

Moriarty haussa un sourcil, souriant.

- Bien deviné, _darling_.

- Je ne devine pas.

Le criminel posa les mains sur la table.

- Même si je m'attendais à une telle réponse, je m'avoue déçu. Imaginez, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, les merveilles que deux esprits comme les nôtres pourraient réaliser… Nous sommes uniques, Sherlock vous le savez. Je suis le seul à vous comprendre réellement, à comprendre cet ennui qui vous ronge, cette dépression. Je ressens la même chose. N'avez-vous pas envie de poser ce fardeau, de partager ce poids avec une personne digne de votre intelligence ? _Johnny-boy_ ne fait qu'appréhender votre réalité, alors que moi… je la connais.

Sherlock resta silencieux. Les mots de Moriarty résonnaient dans son esprit. Cruels, mais effroyablement séduisants.

_Il a raison._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h28 -

John tenait fébrilement son arme. Le chauffeur louvoyait entre les files de voiture, avec l'habileté de l'habitude. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Sherlock… pourvu qu'il ne soit rien… oh bon Dieu ! Dites-moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé !_ À ses côtés, Anthea releva la tête. Elle délaissa son téléphone, prit son sac. En sortit un semi-automatique.

- Cible atteinte dans deux minutes, avertit-elle.

John la dévisagea :

- Vous… n'allez pas venir, quand même ?

Elle sourit :

- J'ai été formée au MI-6, vous savez ?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h29 -

Moriarty repoussa sa tasse. Tout amusement avait disparu dans ses yeux.

- Bien. Je suppose, mon cher, que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

- En effet.

Il se leva :

- Je risque de ne plus être aussi compréhensif. _Chien-chien_ sera heureux s'il ne s'en sort qu'avec des cicatrices… Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je finirai par vous détruire.

- Vous ne le ferez pas : vous aimez trop le jeu. Vos menaces sont des mots en l'air.

Le criminel s'appuya sur la table, se pencha vers Sherlock :

- Vous en êtes sûr, _darling _? Je pourrais me lasser…

- Je vous surprendrai davantage.

Moriarty se redressa :

- Je vous mets au défi.

Il siffla. Patibulaire, son homme de main sortit de l'ombre.

- Veillez à ligoter soigneusement les bras de notre invité. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'échappe trop vite…

Le câble métallique entrava ses mains. L'homme noua les liens derrière le dossier de la chaise, et disparut à nouveau. Moriarty fit volte-face.

- Nous nous reverrons, Sherlock, dans un jeu plus cruel.

- Le bijou, rappela le détective.

- Ah oui. Vous l'avez mérité, je crois. De toute façon, je ne comptais absolument pas divulguer son existence à la presse ; qu'aurais-je fait d'un scandale politique ? Cela n'a aucune valeur économique, pour moi. Je voulais seulement… vous apâter.

Il rit :

- Etes-vous versé en philosophie chinoise, mon cher ? _Le Soleil dissimule le joyau._ Vous devriez méditez là-dessus. Mais pas trop longtemps : il est vingt-et-une heures 30 précise. Cet entrepôt devrait exploser dans…

Il regarda sa montre :

- Une minute et cinquante-six secondes. J'espère que _Johnny-Boy_ verra le feu d'artifice.

Il s'engouffra dans la voiture :

- Bonne soirée, Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**Il est minuit quarante, et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.** Ce sera tout pour ce soir: je tombe de sommeil. J'attends vos impressions, commentaires et éventuelles malédictions (pourquoi la fin est-elle ENCORE si cruelle?) avec impatience...

**À bientôt! =)**


	9. Logeuse et thé à la rose

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas posté plus tôt... *ne vous énervez pas*... mais voici ENFIN la suite! Au programme: un compte à rebours pour le moins serré, une énigme à consonance chinoise, une théière, une explosion, de la romance et une proposition osée. Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**Merci** à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue et reviewée!

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_HaruKuro :_ coucou, et merchi pour ta review! Et oui, Moriarty est toujours aussi dépravé, cynique et... tordu: moi aussi, je l'adore! ^^ John à la rescousse dans ce chapitre *tatadaaaa: à imaginer avec une musique de film d'action*. Tes pronostiques étaient plus ou moins exacts: une explosion en feu d'artifice, des blessures, mais... pour le patin mémorable, je te laisse lire la suite! Merci encore pour ton soutien, et bonne lecture! =)

_Faustinette :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Cette fois-ci, j'ai posté un peu moins régulièrement qu'à l'accoutumée: ne m'en veux pas, pitié! (le week-end a été chargé...) J'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre. Tu n'aimes pas voir Moriarty impliqué dans une fic? Moi, j'aime beaucoup travailler avec ce personnage: il me permet d'extérioriser mon côté sombre... *niaaaark...* Pour le thé tchai: ouiiiii, je connais... et j'adore! J'en ai goûté, la première fois, dans un festival de musique; il faisait froid, et y'avait un bar à thé... la révélation! J'adore ce qui est à la fois épicé, et sucré. Mais malheureusement, faut que j'en rachète: le stock est épuisé... =( En attendant, je te remercie pour tout, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ta review! ^^ C'est vrai que je n'aime pas non plus trop les fics qui collent Sherlock avec Adler... même si elle reste LA femme pour le détective, moi, j'y vois plutôt une attirance, une fascination... et une certain vexation aussi, comme elle le tient en échec à plusieurs reprises! Tu as totalement raison: le Lestrade de la série est adorable... même si, confronté au talent de Sherlock, il fait un peu pitié. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre avec ce chapitre... Bonne lecture, et à bientôt! =)

_Miss Catherine Earnshaw :_ salut! Merci pour ton commentaire! ^^ Et oui: 56 secondes, ça va pas être beaucoup pour Johnny-Boy; mais sinon, où serait le fun? Tu vas voir s'il arrive à sauver son cher et tendre... (tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te le dire? lol) Ah, le personnage d'Anthea (comme je me le représente) a de nombreux talents cachées... peut-être que j'écrirais sur elle, un jour, qui sait? Moriarty en touriste en Suisse me ferait trop rire: je le vois bien manger de la fondue dans un alpage, ou des rösti au fin fond de Berne... mdr Projet à méditer. ^^ En tout cas, voici la suite: j'espère qu'elle te plaira. BizZz! =)

_Jessica630 :_ merci pour ta review! Voici la suite, comme promis... l'attente n'a pas été trop longue? Tu découvriras si le plan de Moriarty a fonctionné... Bonne lecture! =)

_sherlockfan :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! ^^ Et oui, je suis cruelle... mais la suite est là, alors, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. À bientôt! =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ ooooh... j'ai eu plein de reviews d'un coup! Merci beaucoup: tes commentaires m'ont fait vraiment chaud au coeur. ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va combler tes attentes: on y voit une sacré évolution dans la relation John/Sherlock... (mais je n'en dis pas plus) Bonne lecture, et encore merci! =)

_love FMA :_ merci pout ton commentaire! Ma fic t'a tenue réveillée, à ce que j'ai lu... ^^ La suite, la voici: je te laisse découvrir... BizZz! =)

_Mokona-Grell8 :_ merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre compensera la fin cruelle du précédent... et que tu seras moins stressée! À bientôt! =)

_Eiffel :_ merci pour ton message! ^^ Comme tu as pu le constater, j'aime bien écrire les scènes avec Moriarty... il est si... cruel; ça me plait bien. POur John et Sherlock... tu vas voir dans ce chapitre s'ils s'en sortent! En attendant, bonne lecture! =)

_Dieu-chouette a lunettes :_ merci pour ton ptit mot; ça m'a fait plaisir! (une review pour 8 chapitres, ça ne me dérange absolument pas: tant que ça t'a plu, je suis comblée... ^^). Merci aussi pour tes compliments. Pour ce qui est de la possible partouze à la fin de cette fic... je te laisse vérifier ici si tes pronostiques sont exacts! Plein de bizZz et à bientôt! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Logeuse et thé à la rose<strong>

- 21h30, 27 secondes -

'BBC News, flash spécial'.

_Le périmètre d'_Oxford Street,_ entre les rues de _Berwick Street_ et _Tottenham Court Road_, a été totalement bouclé. La police recherche actuellement les poseurs de bombe, et affirme que tout danger est écarté. Les explosions ont causé la mort de deux policiers; on dénombre par ailleurs une douzaine de blessés, ainsi que des dégâts matériels importants. Selon nos sources, il s'agirait d'actes visant une opération menée par _Scotland Yard_. Nous en saurons certainement plus dans les…_

La rose embaumait son petit salon douillet. Elle buvait en fronçant les sourcils : les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Des bombes, des morts, des criminels… Londres n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Heureusement qu'il existait des êtres comme Sherlock pour remédier à cela.

Elle se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations. Sur son coussin, Grisouille se retourna en miaulant. _Faim_. Il la suivit dans la cuisine. Tiens, d'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu Sherlock : d'habitude, elle le croisait dans les escaliers, _toujours en vadrouille, celui-là, comme mon premier mari_. Ou alors, il jouait du violon; _et vraiment bien, en plus, lorsqu'il se donne un peu de peine_. Mais ces derniers jours, c'était le calme plat : pas d'odeurs bizarres dues à des expériences, ou de coups de pistolets dans les murs – _ah, il faut rajouter la facture du papier peint sur la prochaine fiche de loyer_. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup aperçu le Docteur Watson non plus. Un jeune homme charmant, vraiment très gentil. Sherlock avait bien de la chance d'avoir trouvé une perle comme celui-là ! _Et poli en plus, souriant, aimable, qui sait faire la cuisine et le repassage…_

_Sherlock a bien de la chance_, songea-t-elle en donnant ses croquettes à Grisouille. Puis elle s'affaira à préparer un petit en-cas : quelque chose lui disait que ces locataires n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer. Ils auraient sans doute faim _et rien dans leur frigo, comme d'habitude !_

Mais elle n'était pas leur gouvernante.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h30, 49 secondes -

John Watson, ancien médecin militaire exerçant à présent dans une petite clinique londonienne, colocataire résigné d'un détective-consultant sociopathe et inconscient, tireur aguerri, homme patient, fidèle, désespérément romantique – John Watson, donc, courait. Et pour qui courait-il ? Devinez.

L'entrepôt se dressait devant lui, sombre silhouette de tôle rouillée. Anthea le couvrait. Il s'approcha de la porte, arme au poing. Silence. _J'espère qu'il n'est pas… _Il poussa la porte, s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Anthea lui emboita le pas. Des écrans d'ordinateurs, sur la gauche. Des caisses diverses, sur la droite. Et au milieu… _Sherlock !_ Immobile, sur une chaise. La lumière d'un spot lui tombait dessus. John distinguait, dans le rond blanc de l'ampoule, une table. Une autre chaise. Vide. Il s'approcha, l'arme devant lui. Sherlock ne bougeait pas. _Il ne bouge pas. Il ne…_ La tête du détective était baissée ses épaules, affaissées. _Est-ce que…_ Anthea lui jeta un regard :

- Allez-y. Je sécurise le périmètre.

Il se précipita. _Sherlock !_

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h30, 54 secondes -

John s'accroupit auprès du détective, cherchant à déceler des signes vitaux. Son esprit était embrumé, presque déconnecté.

- Sherlock…

_C'est ma faute… je l'ai laissé là, tout seul, et maintenant il est…_

Soudain, Sherlock releva la tête. John poussa un cri de surprise.

- John. Tu es en retard.

Il avait dit ça, l'air dégagé. John était partagé entre deux impulsions : lui mettre une beigne, ou lui sauter au cou. Dans le doute, il bredouilla :

- Je pensais que tu étais…

- Moriarty voulait seulement jouer. Il est parti.

Sherlock adressa un signe de tête à Anthea.

- Mycroft se débouille toujours pour me retrouver.

- Vous êtes assez prévisible, répondit la femme en glissant son pistolet dans le holster à sa taille.

Le détective grimaça, et se tourna vers John. 21h31, 13 secondes.

- Je suis ligoté. Il nous reste quarante-trois secondes.

- Que… quoi ?

- Moriarty a piégé ma chaise.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h31, 21 secondes -

- Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt.

John s'acharnait sur les liens : le câble métallique résistait.

- Tu aurais pu amener autre chose qu'un couteau suisse.

- Je ne pensais pas te trouver saucissonné sur une bombe !

- Vous pourriez vous taire ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Couchée par terre, sur le dos, Anthea examinait la bombe.

- Jolie fabrication. Mécanisme de mise à feu intégré, avec mot de passe. Visiblement, il y a un générateur de code. Avec le matériel adéquat, ça devrait prendre… deux minutes à désamorcer.

John libéra les poignets de Sherlock, puis s'attaqua aux chevilles. La chaise étant soudée au sol, impossible de faire autrement. 21h31, 30 secondes.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, on n'a pas deux minutes.

Elle se redressa, tirant sur les liens affaiblis par le couteau. La cheville droite céda.

- Moriarty m'a laissé une énigme. Pour retrouver l'escarboucle.

Sherlock avait l'air pensif, détaché. Visiblement, ce qui se passait là ne le concernait que très vaguement. John pesta entre les dents : couper les liens serrés n'était pas une mince affaire, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de ne pas entamer la chair du détective.

- La solution est proche…

- Sherlock, tu es assis sur une bombe. Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de jouer aux devinettes ?

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

21h31, 40 secondes.

Les liens tombèrent au sol. Le détective prit une inspiration. _Oh. Je vois. _Il se leva, épousseta son manteau. Le médecin le saisit par le bras. _Il faut partir. Maintenant._

- Prends la théière, John.

- Pardon ?

21h31, 43 secondes.

- La théière.

- Quoi ?

- Prends-la.

21h31, 47 secondes.

John attrapa la théière aux oies, empoigna Sherlock part le bras, et se précipita vers la porte, suivi par Anthea. 21h31, 53 secondes. Ils se jetèrent à plat-ventre dans la ruelle.

21h31, 56 secondes. L'entrepôt explosa.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 21h58 -

- Trouve-toi une autre ambulance. Je ne veux plus te voir.

- On s'en est sorti.

- Tu es un irresponsable.

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- J'aurais pu ne pas venir.

- Absurde.

- J'aurais pu ne pas te trouver.

- Mycroft savait où j'étais.

- Mais pas grâce à toi ! Tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai demandé ! Tu ne l'as même pas averti ! Toi et ta fierté mal placée… !

- Il aurait fini par le savoir.

L'ambulance était à quelques rues de l'entrepôt en feu, portes arrières ouvertes. S'asseyant sur le rebord du coffre, John poussa un profond soupir, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le souffle de l'explosion en avait roussi les pointes. Il s'en tirait avec une vilaine coupure à la tempe, des brûlures superficielles et quelques grosses ecchymoses. A côté de lui, Sherlock souriait.

_Cet homme est fou. On a failli exploser, et ça le fait marrer_.

- Où est la théière ?

Sherlock tripotait son bandage, visiblement impatient. La chute dans la rue lui avait méchamment entaillé l'avant-bras. _Sans parler de la coupure à la lèvre, la luxation de la cheville et les brûlures diverses_, songea John en l'observant.

- John. La théière.

- Hein ? Ah, oui…

Il attrapa la théière, posée près de lui. Miraculeusement intacte. Sherlock l'attrapa. L'examina.

- Franchement, commença le médecin, je ne comprends pas. On a déjà une théière à la maison. Et celle-ci est vraiment…

Il s'interrompit. Sherlock n'écoutait pas; il soulevait le couvercle. Retourna la théière. Un petit pendentif tomba sur ses genoux. Au centre, brillait un saphir bleu.

- Comment… ?

- _Le Soleil dissimule le joyau_, murmura Sherlock.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que je m'y connais en philosophie chinoise.

- Pardon ?

Sherlock soupira; une fois de plus, John eut l'impression que son cerveau fonctionnait en apesanteur.

- _Le Soleil dissimule le joyau_, répéta le détective. Regarde la théière.

- Il n'y a pas de soleil. Ce sont des oies.

- Bien sûr que ce sont des oies, rétorqua Sherlock avec agacement. C'est le symbole qui est important.

- Le symbole ? Quel rapport avec le soleil ?

_C'est comme se retrouver au milieu du brouillard, une nuit sans lune._

- Mais enfin, c'est évident !

_Non. C'est comme se retrouver au milieu du brouillard, une nuit sans lune, avec une boussole cassée._

- Pas pour moi.

Le regard sceptique que Sherlock posa sur lui pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses. _Tu es vraiment pitoyable, tu le sais, au moins ?_ en constituait sans doute la version la plus polie.

- Dans la philosophie chinoise, expliqua-t-il d'un air agacé, l'oie est fréquemment associée au principe du _Yáng_.

- Je répète : quel rapport avec le soleil ?

- Le _Yin_ et le _Yáng_ représentent, j'espère que tu le sais, deux idées fondamentales de la pensée chinoise; deux principes complémentaires inscrits dans la nature. Le _Yin_ est la part féminine du monde, figurée par la Lune. Quant au _Yáng_, c'est la part masculine, symbolisée par...

- … le Soleil.

- Tu as compris. _Le Soleil dissimule le joyau._ Autrement dit, l'escarboucle était dans la théière. Les oies étaient l'indice.

John ferma les yeux. _Au milieu du brouillard, par les nuits sans lune, avec une boussole cassée. J'ai trouvé mon phare. _

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 22h07 -

Mycroft Holmes traversa la rue avec nonchalance, évitant les bouts de tôle calcinés. Les pompiers s'affairaient. Personne ne lui posa de question : ce n'était pas le costume à la coupe impeccable ou le parapluie respectable qui les dissuadaient. C'était le sourire. _Ce_ sourire. Il s'arrêta devant l'ambulance.

- John. Ravi que vous soyez arrivé à temps.

- J'ai reçu une aide précieuse.

Il glissa un regard à Anthea :

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit, sans lâcher son téléphone. Mycroft se tourna vers Sherlock :

- Tu t'en es sorti.

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Ta capacité à t'attirer des ennuis m'étonnera toujours, Sherlock.

- J'en suis ravi.

- Mère est soulagée.

- C'était nécessaire qu'elle soit au courant ?

Soupir. Il s'appuya sur son parapluie; le sourire habituel, complaisant, restait en place.

- Tu l'as récupéré.

- Evidemment.

Mycroft jeta un regard appuyé à John :

- Je dois parler à Sherlock.

- Pas de problème, répondit le médecin.

- C'est confidentiel.

John se leva en maugréant, un coup d'œil de reproche à Sherlock. Son épaule l'élançait, victime de multiples contusions :

- Très bien. Je vois.

Il s'éloigna dans la rue encombrée.

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 22h19 -

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Ils rentraient en taxi, dans les rues encombrées de Londres. Fêtards. Touristes. Groupes d'amis en virée. Amoureux transis. _Après tout, on est samedi soir_, pensa John. Sherlock avait poliment décliné l'offre de Mycroft : inutile de les racompagner en voiture. _Enfin, poliment…_ Le détective s'abimait dans la contemplation des bâtiments qui défilaient.

- Récupérer le bijou.

- Oh.

- Et le discours habituel. Services rendus à l'Etat. Possibilité de rencontrer la Reine. Honneur. Remerciements. Décorations.

Reniflement dédaigneux :

- Ennuyeux.

- Je vois, sourit le médecin. Tu es au-dessus de tout ça.

Sherlock eut un sourire supérieur :

- Oui. Et j'ai déjà ma récompense.

_Toi._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**_  
><em>

- 22h33 -

- Je vous ai posé un plateau dans la cuisine, s'exclama Mme Hudson lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte d'entrée.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. La logeuse se tenait dans à l'entrée de son propre appartement, une tasse de thé à la main. _De la rose_, songea John. Il la remercia chaleureusement :

- Merci Mme Hudson; vous êtes un ange !

Elle sourit, agitant le doigt :

- Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude ! Je ne suis pas votre…

- … gouvernante, je sais. Bonne nuit, Mme Hudson, lança le médecin en gravissant l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

Il était épuisé. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Et il avait faim. Très faim. Il accrocha son blouson à la patère, et pénétra dans la cuisine. Sherlock était avachi sur le canapé; cette attitude était inhabituelle. Normalement, après une enquête, Sherlock était une véritable boule d'énergie : l'adrénaline circulait dans ses veines, se mêlant à l'autosatisfaction. Rien de tout cela ici.

John jeta un coup d'œil au plateau de Mme Hudson : scones à l'épeautre, salade mêlée, jambon et marmelade. Il mordit dans un scone, affamé.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? cria-t-il à son colocataire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire en écrivant _« Tu n'as pas envie de monter... ?_ » ?

John entra dans le salon :

- Pardon ?

- La nuit dernière. Tu m'as envoyé un texto. « _Tu n'as pas envie de monter..._ ». Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

John délaissa son scone entamé sur une étagère. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et, après avoir hésité, vint s'asseoir à côté de Sherlock. Sur le canapé.

- Eh bien… commença-t-il avec lenteur.

Sherlock ne le quittait pas des yeux, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment. Le médecin rougit, déglutit, se lança :

- Je voulais que tu montes parce que… j'avais besoin de toi.

- Pour dormir ?

- Non, Sherlock, pas pour… pas pour dormir.

Le détective le fixait : son esprit sautait d'une donnée à l'autre, analysait. _Oh._

- Je vois. Tu voulais… d'autres activités.

John rougit fortement. Il détourna le regard, se passionnant résolument pour le tapis élimé :

- On peut… on peut dire ça comme ça. Notre conversation m'avait pas mal… chamboulé, tu sais. T'entendre dire que tu n'étais pas libre, que tu étais…

Il poussa un soupir. _Concrètement, il ne l'a pas dit. Il n'a pas vraiment dit qu'il était avec toi, tu le sais, John ? « Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. Donc. Je ne suis pas libre. » Voilà ce qu'il a dit._ Ce n'était à proprement parler un aveu. Mais c'était tellement… _c'est tellement Sherlock, ça._

- Alors, poursuivit le médecin, je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu aurais envie…

- …d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi, acheva Sherlock.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, yeux mi-clos. John le regardait, atterré.

- Mais peut-être que je me suis tromp…

- Ton raisonnement est très logique, ajouta Sherlock. Je t'ai fait des avances; je t'ai envoyé des signaux. Il est logique que tu aies pensé que je voulais coucher avec toi. Et il est logique de me l'avoir demandé.

- Tu as une façon de présenter les choses, marmonna John, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas vraiment sur quel terrain cette conversation allait l'emmener : il avait l'impression d'être sur un fil, et de pencher sans cesse d'un côté et de l'autre. Comme si Sherlock jouait avec le « oui », avec le « non ».

- Je préfère être direct.

Il tourna la tête vers John :

- Je n'ai pas faim. Et toi ?

Le médecin hocha la tête. _Non._ Cette discussion lui avait définitivement coupé l'appétit. Sherlock se leva, soudain énergique :

- Bien.

Un poids tomba dans la poitrine de John. La question semblait close. _D'accord. Je me suis trompé. C'est… uniquement platonique. Une amitié forte. Un rempart à l'ennui. Il ne ressent… rien. C'est un sociopathe. A quoi je m'attendais ?_ _« Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. Donc. Je ne suis pas libre. ». Platonique. _

Sherlock contourna le canapé. John ferma les yeux. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Tressaillement. Un souffle chaud, contre son oreille. Un souffle qui le chatouillait, le séduisait :

- Je serais dans _ta_ chambre. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu… que tu montes.

Et le contact s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would be continued...?<strong>_

**D'accord, ma question finale est un peu inutile... =)**

Je vous annonce que ceci était mon dernier chapitre... mais vous aurez encore un épilogue "post-enquête". Un slash lemonisé, assez... explicite. ^^ *grand sourire* Je profite également du moment pour vous annoncer la publication prochaine d'une toute nouvelle fic consacrée à nos héros: elle se situera avant _Tea Time in London_, et s'intitulera _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_ (celles et ceux qui ont été attentifs auront saisi les allusions que j'ai faite à cette affaire! ^^). J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette nouvelle histoire lorsqu'elle sera en ligne.

En attendant, j'attends vos impressions sur ce dernier chapitre...

**À très bientôt! **


	10. Postenquête :   Fais moi un café

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous! **

Voici l'épilogue de ma fic; c'est donc, et je le regrette, déjà la fin. Une fin que j'ai voulu tendre, douce et... avec une touche d'humour. J'espère que vous aimerez! =) Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont lue, reviewée et encouragée (menacée, parfois aussi... lol): c'est pour VOUS que j'ai écrit cette histoire, et si elle vous a plu, alors je ne demande rien de plus.

J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre dans ma prochaine fic (_L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_), et dans celles qui suivront immanquablement _Tea Time in Londo_ (j'aime trop cette série pour arrêter d'écrire dessus).

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt! =)**

* * *

><p><span>Réponses aux reviews :<span>

_Jessica630 :_ et oui, déjà la fin! J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue. Merci à toi de m'avoir lue! Plein de bizZz et à tout bientôt! =)

_Over and Over Again :_ ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews pas postées: c'est pas grave; celle-ci me suffit! =) Merci pour ton soutien; j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur ma prochaine histoire. En attendant, bonne lecture de l'épilogue! =)

_Faustinette :_ merci pour ta review et pour ton soutien! ^^ Je savais que le coup de la théière te plairait, hihihi (au fait, j'ai été acheter du tchai, ce matin, j'ai pensé à toi! ^^) J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, de même que ma prochaine fic. À bientôt! =)

_Glasgow :_ merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments! (bien, ça, de boire un thé en me lisant: ça met tout de suite dans l'ambiance) Je suis contente que tu trouves que la personnalité de Sherlock est fidèlement rendue: parfois, je doute un peu de moi... *aaaah, la crise existentielle des auteurs, mdr* L'image du phare m'a paru particulièrement coller à leur relation, en effet. Il y aura une suite à _Tea Time_, ne t'inquiète pas: je propose un préquel, mais il y a plusieurs pistes que je vais exploiter pour proposer une suite. Cependant, je te détrompe: dans _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_, il n'y aura malheureusement rien entre Lestrade et Sherlock... ^^ Bref, je te laisse lire l'épilogue! J'espère qu'on se "recroisera" bientôt! =)

_MissMadHatter SH :_ et oui, c'est déjà l'épilogue! Je suis désolée, mais il fallait bien que je finisse un jour, non? =) J'aime bien le personnage de Mme Hudson, moi aussi: elle est assez attachante et drôle; dommage qu'on ne fasse que la croiser dans la plupart des histoires... Voici donc l'épilogue! Je me réjouis de te retrouver dans _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_. BizZz =)

_ToBBi :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! Et oui: c'est déjà fini *snurf*! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira. Bonne lecture: =)

_neverland25 :_ merci pour ton message! Voici la fin; j'espère que tu aimeras. À bientôt! =)

_HaruKuro :_ merci pour ta review! Je ne savais pas que je t'avais captivée au point que tu redoutes la fin... c'est très flatteur! ^^ C'est moi qui te remercie pour ton soutient et tes encouragements. J'espère que le fameux épilogue sera à la hauteur... Bonne lecture, et à tout bientôt, je n'en doute pas! =)

_AnthaRosa :_ merci pour ton commentaire! J'aurais en effet pu laisser la fin comme ça, mais... j'avais une idée qui me trottait dans la tête (impossible de m'en débarrasser autrement! ^^). J'ai hâte de te retrouver dans _L'Affaire du Tower Bridge_. À bientôt, et encore merci! =)

_love FMA :_ merci pour ton ptit mot! En fait, tu n'attendais qu'une chose: l'épilogue lémonisé... mdr (je blague). Le voici donc. Merci pour ton soutient! J'espère être à la hauteur dans cette dernière ligne droite. BizZz! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Post-enquête : « Fais-moi un café. »<strong>

- Le temps suspend son vol. -

John pousse la porte de sa chambre. Il tremble. De froid ? _La fenêtre est ouverte._ De peur ? _Peut-être_. D'attente ? _Oui_. La lumière est éteinte; dans la pénombre, traversée uniquement par les lueurs de la rue, John devine les contours familiers des meubles.

- Sherlock ?

Un corps dans son dos. Une odeur de… _bergamotte_.

- John…

C'est plus doux qu'un murmure. Plus grave. Une intonation que John n'a jamais entendue. Il y a… de la révérence. De la timidité. De la surprise, aussi.

- Je…

Les mains de Sherlock sur lui font mourir les mots. Le corps se presse contre son dos, chaud, rassurant. _Familier._ Les bras l'enlacent; les doigts appuient maladroitement sur son torse, son ventre. C'est très tendre. Presque enfantin.

Puis, une bouche se loge dans sa nuque. Une simple pression, qui se relâche presque aussitôt, mais qui laisse à John une sensation de manque. _D'inachevé_.

Toujours dos à Sherlock, il lève les bras, enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure brune. _Encore. Embrasse-moi encore_. La bouche revient, toujours timide. _Plus fort. S'il te plait._ Elle s'enhardit, déposant des chapelets de baisers. Offrandes légères.

- John…

John se détache. Fait quelques pas. Il pose un genou sur le lit. Sherlock l'observe, les yeux brûlants. John tend la main. _Viens_. Le détective s'approche. Souffle rapide. Il a peur. _Viens._ Panthère magnifique, _laisse-moi t'apprivoiser_. Il attrape la main de John.

Ils basculent sur le lit. Sherlock rend les baisers, rend les caresses. Des mains dansent, sous sa chemise ouverte. _C'est bon, tellement bon…_ il avait oublié. John le guide, le suit, lui répond, le questionne. Une danse, une musique, où les corps et les souffles se mêlent. Sherlock se cambre. _J'ai envie de toi_. Les vêtements tombent au sol, cendres abandonnées. _Tu me brûles. _Leurs lèvres se mêlent. John presse son corps contre le sien, capture ses mains. _Excitant. Tu es si excitant. Sherlock…_ Le détective a la tête qui tourne. _Si excitant…_

Ils sont nus. Les draps font une écume blanche à leurs corps. Sherlock capture le regard de John. _Je te veux._ Gémissement. _Prends-moi._ John sourit. L'embrasse encore. _Tu es ma drogue. Dévaste-moi._

_Oui_, répond le regard doux de John.

Sherlock s'abandonne.

_Tue-moi. _

_Si tu éprouves vraiment quelque chose pour moi, alors tue-moi. _

_Tue-moi, parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller, et m'apercevoir que tu ne seras plus là. _

_Tue-moi, parce que je ne supporterai pas que cette nuit s'achève par ton départ. _

_Tue-moi maintenant, parce qu'un jour, tu partiras._

Ces mots, Sherlock ne les dira pas. Il ne dira pas « je t'aime » à John. Parce que, même si c'est ce qu'il ressent, il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Pas encore. Alors, ses gestes parlent pour lui.

John comprend. Il l'enlace, au plus intime de son corps.

_Je ne te demande rien. Aucune déclaration. Un jour, tu seras prêt. Mais je t'aime. _

_Je ne partirai jamais._

**O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

- 00h56 -

'Bip'.

- Sherlock ?

- Hmmm ?

- Je crois que tu as reçu un texto.

Le détective avait les yeux fermés. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de John; le médecin caressait les cheveux bruns. Dans la rue, des sirènes. Police. Ils étaient nus. Il faisait chaud, dans la chambre. La peau de Sherlock glissait délicieusement contre celle de John.

- C'est peut-être Lestrade, suggéra John en posant un baiser sur le front de son amant.

- Lis-le pour moi, tu veux bien ?

Le ton était languissant. Sherlock se retourna, glissa sa main le long de la hanche de John. Et plus loin…

- Hé ! s'exclama le médecin. Tu me chatouilles.

- Je ne te savais pas chatouilleux.

- Certains traits de ma personne t'échappent, on dirait, lança John en souriant.

Sherlock grogna : il avait déjà entendu cette phrase… John parvint à atteindre le Blackberry, caché sous un amas de vêtements.

_La prochaine fois, Sherlock, ferme les rideaux. Mes félicitations. MH _'Delete'.

_Nom de D…! Pas question que Sherlock voit ça !_ Ce n'était pas une stupide rivalité fraternelle qui allait lui pourrir sa nuit ! Il posa le Blackberry sur la table de chevet. _Il faudra que j'explique ma façon de penser à Mycroft Holmes_. _Avec une bonne droite, par exemple._

- C'était Lestrade ?

- N… non. Molly. Mais visiblement, le message ne t'était pas adressé. À moins que tu ne possèdes un chat…

- Tu mens mal.

Sherlock se redressa, souriant.

- Je parlerai à Mycroft, demain.

Il embrassa paresseusement John, qui frissonna. _Il va me rendre fou._ Le médecin enlaça Sherlock :

- Reste là…

- Mais, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller, répondit le détective en lui volant un baiser.

Il se renversa sur les oreillers. Posée sur la table de nuit, la lampe projetait sur son corps des ombres dorées. Le médecin sourit. Il était heureux.

- John.

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de manger un scone. Ils avaient l'air délicieux.

John soupira. _Certaines choses ne changeront pas._ Il se leva. Enfila son boxer, retrouvé par hasard.

- Après ce que nous venons de faire, je doute que la pudeur soit encore de mise, fit remarquer Sherlock en haussant un sourcil amusé.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas envie que les caméras de ton frère me… connaissent en détail, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le détective eut un petit rire. _Enfantin. C'est bon de le voir comme ça._

- Je vais faire du thé. Je te rapporte un mug ? _Earl Grey _?

Sherlock tapotait sur son Blackberry. Il leva à peine la tête.

- Non. Fais-moi un café. Je crois que j'ai assez entendu parler de thé pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The End.<em>**

**Voilà.** C'est fini. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et espère vous retrouver très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures. Envie de faire un petit tour sur le _Tower Bridge_...? =)

**À bientôt, et encore merci. **


End file.
